Die Lüge des Prinzen
by AnonymerKeks
Summary: Von Wut und Hass auf Dumbledores Mörder Snape getrieben versuchen Harry und Hermine den entarnten Halbblutprinzen aufzuhalten. Dieser bringt Hermine unter seine Gewalt. Doch ist er der, der er vorgibt zu sein? HG/SS Drama/Romance - R
1. Chapter 1

_Anmerkungen des Autors_

Disclaimer: Das Potter Universum gehört JKR und ich verdiene damit überhaupt nichts.  
Andere Charaktere wie die Dorfbewohner gehören mir bzw. haben wirklich reale Vorbilder.

Zudem bin ich nach einer langen Pause wieder zurück. Bei dieser FF lasse ich mir wirklich Zeit und ich freue mich über jedes Review. Meine anderen FF's werde ich noch fortführen - aber ich möchte diese zuerst an den Leser bringen.  
Ich weiß auch, dass nicht jeder dieses Pairing mag - aber ich zwinge niemanden mein kreativen Ergebnisse zu lesen. Wie gesagt - ich freue mich über jeden Leser. Ich werde dabei auch keinen Kitsch Snape oder eine Kitsch Hermine - welche so lang schon ineinander verliebt waren bringen. Das passt einfach nicht in meiner Vorstellung der beiden.  
Welches Genre diese Geschichte hat - ist schwierig zu sagen. Ich habe mal Actionabenteuer gewählt. Es wird auch Drama, eher zum Ende hin Romanze und noch so einiges. Ich bin kein Profi Autor - ich schreibe weil es mir Spaß macht

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Ich freue mich über jedes Feedback, sei es über Review oder Nachricht.  
PS: Rechtschreibfehler und sonstiges dürft ihr mit Freuden behalten und ins Regal stellen. ;)

‚Ich bin der Halbblutprinz', immer wieder hallten die Worte des Mörders von Albus Dumbledore in Harrys Ohren. Harry hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie dieser, den Schulleiter von Hogwarts im Beisein von anderen Todessern umgebracht hatte. Dumbledore hatte diesem verachtenswerten Mann doch vertraut. Es wollte nicht in Harrys Kopf, dass dies wirklich passiert war, Dumbledore lag wohl nun tot im Schlosshof. Schmerzhafte Tränen bildeten sich in Harrys Augen und eine unfassbare Wut kochte in dem jungen Gryffindor nach oben.  
‚Dumbledore hat ihm doch vertraut'. Fast jeder Knochen in Harrys Körper tat weh, er war beinahe unfähig sich zu bewegen, doch schaffte der Gryffindor sich mit viel Willen aufzurichten. Auf seinen Brillengläsern spiegelte sich das lodernde Feuer, welches Hagrids Hütte regelrecht mit seinen heißen Flammen verschlang. Harrys Herz zog sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen. In ihm vermischte sich ein Gefühl von unendlicher Wut, Trauer und Hass gegenüber den Todessern. Diese Tat ging auf deren Konto, wie auch der Mord an Albus Dumbledore und jetzt war Harry sich in einem sicher, Snape hatte jahrelang Dumbledore und allen anderen etwas vorgespielt. er diente nach wie vor dem dunklen Lord.  
„STUPOR!" Hörte Harry eine junge Frau im Wald rufen, auf den sich nun seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete. Viel konnte er nicht erkennen, es war dunkel, Harry konnte nur den Lichtblitz erspähen. Die andere Person schien den Fluch abgewehrt zu haben. Dann fauchte eine dunkle, tiefe Männerstimme „Experilamus!" Worauf die junge Frau sofort entwaffnet wurde.  
„Accio Zauberstab", bellte der Mann gleich hinterher. Die junge Frau starrte den schwarzhaarigen Mann vor ihr mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. „Glauben Sie wirklich Granger, Sie könnten es mit MIR aufnehmen?" fragte Snape kalt.

In Hermines Kopf ratterte es und ihr blieb jegliches Widerwort im Halse stecken. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle und Hermine glaubte ihre Stimme nicht wieder zu finden.  
Da von Hermine keine Antwort zu kommen schien, setzte Snape seine Flucht weiter fort.  
„Sie verdammter Mörder!" schrie Hermine ihm mit hassgeballter Stimme nach, was Snape inne halten ließ. „Halten Sie ihr loses Mundwerk Granger oder möchten Sie sich gleich zu Potter gesellen?"  
Angreifen konnte Hermine ihn nicht mehr, denn ihren Zauberstab hatte Snape an sich genommen.  
„Sie sind ein Feigling Snape!" Hermine zitterte, nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Wut. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, doch das schien Snape wenig zu beeindrucken, weil dieser einfach seinen Zauberstab anhob, ihn kalt auf Hermine richtete, worauf diese entsetzt zurück wich.

„SNAPE!" Harrys Schrei ließ den Schwarzhaarigen zurückweichen. „WAGEN SIE ES NICHT HERMINE EIN HAAR ZU KRÜMMEN!" brüllte Harry von Hass getrieben. Er war wild entschlossen Snape aufzuhalten und hielt seinen Zauberstab duellierbereit auf seinen Professor. „STU-…" Hermines Aufschrei entsetzter Aufschrei durchfuhr Harry wie einen Blitz und er konnte den Fluch, zu Hermines Glück nicht vollenden. „Lassen Sie Hermine SOFORT los Snape!" zischte Harry.  
Als Snape sie zu fassen bekam, hatte Hermine sofort das Atmen vergessen. Sie diente doch tatsächlich als Snapes Schutzschild. Er hatte sie so dicht an seinen Körper gezogen, sodass Hermine keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, sich aus seiner Gewalt zu befreien. Sie warf einen ängstlichen Blick zu ihrem besten Freund und betete das dieser es irgendwie schaffen würde sie zu befreien.

„Snape verdammt, das können Sie nicht tun!" japste Harry entsetzt. „Sie sehen es doch Potter, dass ich es kann!" Panisch wurde Hermine erst, als Harry sich Snape näherte und dieser ihr die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an die Schläfe hielt. Die Gryffindor spürte den kalten, schweren Atem ihres Professors am Ohr und es jagte ihr unangenehme Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte Todesangst, denn wenn Snape Dumbledore schon auf dem Gewissen hatte, dann würde er vor ihr sicher keinen Halt machen. ‚Bitte Harry, hilf mir…' flehte sie in Gedanken.

Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Wenn er sich noch einen weiteren Schritt Hermine und Snape nähern würde, dann brachte Snape Hermine ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken um. Er warf einen Blick in die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher in genauso kalt fixierte, wie Harry ihn.  
„Wenn Sie Hermine verletzen, dann machen Sie es sich doch auch nicht leichter", versuchte Harry es auf einem anderen Weg. Man konnte Harry ansehen, das ihm diese Worte nicht leicht gefallen waren. Der Hass, welcher sich in Harry aufbaute, machte es ihm schwer ruhig zu bleiben, denn jede Überreaktion konnte wohl Hermines Leben kosten.

Zitternd schloss Hermine ihre Augen. Stumme, brennende Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht. Wenn Harry jetzt einen Fehler machte, dann würde Snape die Kontrolle über sich verlieren und sie verletzen.  
„Sir bitte!" Gerade als Harry seinen Zauberstab anheben wollte, machte es ‚PLOPP'! Fassungslos musterte der Gryffindor die Stelle, an der Hermine sich in der Gewalt von Snape befunden hatte. Sie waren weg.  
Hermine war weg, mit seinem verhassten Professor und somit in dessen Gewalt. Angst und Sorgen breiteten sich Harrys Magengegend aus. Er hatte ihr nicht helfen können und war sie weg.  
‚Verdammt...' Wütend feuerte Harry einen Fluch auf einen der Bäume. Bei Snape war Hermine auf gar keinen Fall sicher, wohin auch immer er sie gebracht hatte.

Er musste Hermine helfen, doch Snape konnte überall mit ihr sein, überall auf der Welt. Aber bevor er sich auf die Suche nach Hermine machen konnte, musste er zurück nach Hogwarts.  
‚Dumbledore…' war Harrys letzter trüber Gedanke, ehe er sich auf den Weg zurück machte. Seinen Zauberstab hielt der junge Gryffindor fest umklammert, sodass schon seine Handknochen hervortraten.  
Als Harry Dumbledore, leblos im Hof entdeckte, konnte er seine bitteren Tränen vor Wut, Trauer und Hass gegenüber Snape nicht mehr aufhalten. Dumbldore war tot und dies war so endgültig das es Harry beinahe die Luft zum atmen nehmen schien. Zitternd legte der junge Gryffindor seine Hand auf Dumbledores Brust, das gütige große Herz seines Schulleiters war verstummt und schlug nicht mehr. Nur vage bemerkte Harry Ginny, welche den Arm um ihn legte.  
Die gesamte Schule versammelte sich um Harry, Ginny und den verstorbenen Schulleiter, auf ihren Gesichtern, war das Entsetzen, eine unendlich große Trauer und eine menge glitzernder Tränen zu sehen. Warum hatte es so weit kommen müssen, warum hatte Albus Dumbledore, ein wahrhaft großartiger und geduldiger Zauberer, wieso hatte er für diesen sinnlosen Kampf sein Leben lassen müssen? Diese Fragen würden wohl noch unbeantwortet bleiben.

Dunkelheit, Hermine sah nichts weiter als tiefe und undurchdringliche Finsternis. Gleichzeitig drang ihr das schwere Atmen ihres Entführers kalt ins Ohr. Es jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken.  
Normalerweise war der Atem eines Menschen warm und wohlig, aber Snapes Atem war einfach nur kalt und schneidend, unangenehm! Sie hatte Angst, und Hermine wusste genau das Snape diese Angst spürte.  
Doch dann löste sich Snape langsam von Hermine und nahm Abstand ein. Eigentlich hätte sie sich jetzt sicherer fühlen müssen, aber Hermine fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht sicher. Allein, sie war allein mit dem Mann, welcher Albus Dumbledore und viele andere Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Aber da war nicht nur ihre Angst, auch die Wut, die Verzweiflung hier gefangen zu sein.  
Das hier war auch eine wirklich verzwickte Situation. Diese erdrückende Dunkelheit, dieser... Psychopath hinter ihr und die aufsteigende Angst in Hermine, machten das alles hier auch nicht einfacherer.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Hermine mit brüchiger schwerer Stimme. „Woanders", antwortete Snape eisig. „Wo?" Die Gryffindor wollte wissen wo sie sich befanden. Egal was sie dafür tun musste. Die Ungewissheit brachte sie fast um den Verstand. Doch auf eine Antwort würde sie lange warten können, denn Severus blieb schweigend in der Dunkelheit hinter Hermine erdrückende Schweigen drängte Hermine zu einer Tat, welche sie im nächsten Moment auch bereute. Sie fuhr herum, und ging kurzerhand auf ihren Professor, welcher durch ihren Angriff das Gleichgewicht verlor los.  
Damit hatte Severus nicht gerechnet, erschrocken stieß er Luft aus und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.  
Hermine sah nur noch ihn und ihre blinde Wut in ihrem Bauch, und wollte nur noch zuschlagen. Schon schoss Hermines geballte Faust auf Snapes Gesicht zu, doch der ergriff im letzten Moment ihr Handgelenk, worauf Hermine schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht verzog.

„Lassen Sie mich los!" fauchte sie zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und versuchte gleichzeitig ihn dazu zu bewegen los zu lassen.  
Aber genau das sorgte dafür, das Snape ihr die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an die Schläfe hielt. „Halten Sie endlich ihren Mund Granger, Sie kommen hier nicht raus!" fauchte er. Wieder sackte Hermines Herz tief in die Hose, sie wusste man durfte Snape nicht unterschätzen, aber die Wut in ihrem Bauch war ebenso stark wie die Angst.  
„Lassen Sie mich gehen", flüsterte Sie und spürte wie brennende Tränen sich ihren Weg über ihre heißen Wangen bahnten.

„Bitte..." flehte sie, aber als er nur genervt ausatmete riss bei Hermine erneut der Geduldsfaden und sie packte ihn am Kragen. Kurzerhand riss sie ihren Professor mit einer Kraft nach oben. „Ich habe Sie gebeten mich gehen zu lassen!" fauchte Hermine aggressiv. Dieser stieß hörbar Luft aus, welche Hermine auf ihren heißen Wangen spüren konnte. „Spreche ich irgendeine andere Sprache Miss Granger oder verstehen Sie nicht, was ich die ganze Zeit sage? Sie bleiben hier!"  
Snapes letzte Worte klangen so, das dieser keinen Widerspruch duldete, deshalb beließ Hermine es dabei.

„Harry, wir können hier doch nicht einfach untätig herum sitzen, ich frage mich wieso du überhaupt so ruhig bleibst. Hermine ist bei diesem Psychopathen!" Die grünen Augen von Harry blitzen auf. „Ron! Ich bitte dich – dein hysterisches Gekreische und Herumgehüpfe bringt uns auch nicht wirklich weiter."  
Ron sah es nur schwer ein, das es wirklich nichts brachte, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn herum zu hüpfen. „Es tut mir Leid Harry, aber-" Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß du machst dir nur Sorgen, doch Ron wir müssen nun einen kühlen Kopf bewahren – irgendwie müssen wir Hermine befreien, doch das sollten wir gut überdenken und planen. Snape ist nicht zu unterschätzen ." Ron nickte. Der Giftmischer hatte Albus Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen – diesen hatte er nach Ron's Meinung ohne Skrupel um das Leben gebracht. Harry blieb, als Ron schon längst zu Bett gegangen war, vor dem Kamin sitzen. Die vergangenen Stunden waren schmerzvoll gewesen. Erst hatte er Dumbledore durch diesen Bastard verloren – und dann hatte dieser Giftmischer Hermine entführt. Warum hatte es so weit kommen müssen? Mit dieser Frage in seinen Gedanken schlief Harry letzendlich erschöpft im Morgengrauen ein.

Drei Uhr – um drei Uhr hatte Hermine das letzte Mal auf die Uhr in ihrem Zimmer gesehen. Zimmer? Sie empfand es als Gefängnis. Wieder wanderten Hermines Gedanken zu ihren Freunden. Gerne wäre sie jetzt bei ihnen gewesen – doch die Realität sah zu ihrem Bedauern anders aus. Sie lag in ihrem 'Gefängnis' und haderte mit ihrem Schicksal. Wo befand sich diese Berghütte eigentlich ? Die Antwort auf diese Frage kannte ihr Entführer, Severus Snape. Wo war dieser eigentlich? Immer noch in der Berghütte oder hatte er sie hier allein zurück gelassen? Als Hermine sich aufsetzte, spürte sie wie schwer und angespannt sich ihr Körper eigentlich anfühlte. Lange hatte sie nicht geschlafen, das bestätigte der Blick auf die Uhr. 'Warum musstest du auch die Heldin spielen Hermine, Snape ist dir eindeutig überlegen und du greifst ihn auch noch an.' Hermine ärgerte sich selbst über ihren Mut und den missglückten Angriff.

Nachdem sie den Vorhang zur Seite geschoben hatte, tat sich vor ihr eine weite Winterlandschaft auf. Die war ja eigentlich ganz schön – nur die Umstände, die waren alles andere als schön. Hermine entschloß sich das Zimmer endlich zu verlassen. Wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Die Gryffindor legte schweratmend die Hand auf die Türklinke. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf, als die Tür nachgab. Leicht zitternd trat Hermine auf den Gang, sie konnte dabei ihr Herz schlagen hören. Schleichend tat sie die ersten Schritte den Gang entlang und achtete dabei auf jedes Geräusch. Sie nahm das Geräusch des alten Holzbodens auf dem sie entlang schritt wahr. Plötzlich hörte sie ein anderes Geräusch und die Gryffindor fuhr deutlich zusammen. Ihre Augen huschten panisch hin und her.

„Professor?" fiepte sie mit angsterfüllter Stimme. Sie wartete angespannt auf eine Antwort, doch es kam einfach keine. Hermine hatte Angst, kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn, ihre Atmung war schnell und sie erzitterte am ganzen Leib. 'Ich halt das nicht aus...' Kurz kniff sie die Augen zusammen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, ehe Hermine einen Blick nach unten warf, denn sie war inzwischen an der Treppe angelangt. Das Knistern des Feueres konnte sie hören, aber von Snape war nichts zu sehen oder gar zu hören.  
Die Gryffindor war so damit beschäftigt, unten irgend etwas zu entdecken, dass sie gar nicht merkte wie Snape sich langsam an sie heran schlich. „Miss-" weiter kam Snape nicht, denn Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht und drohte die Treppe herunter zu fallen.  
Hermine spürte wie sie in Sekundenbruchteilen nach hinten und weg von der Treppe gezogen wurde.

Sie verstand nicht wirklich, was da gerade passiert war, Hermine konnte ihre Gedanken nicht ordnen und erst nach einigen langen Minuten hatte sie den Mut sich umzudrehen.  
Snape ließ ohne ein weiteres Wort von Hermine ab und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Auf einmal war Hermine ganz kalt. „Danke", stammelte Hermine. Wenn ihr Professor nicht gewesen wäre, läge sie vermutlich da unten.  
„Wofür Danke? Ich kann es doch nicht zulassen, dass meine Geisel das Zeitliche segnet, sonst hätte ich ja gar kein Druckmittel mehr", erwiderte Snape gelangweilt auf ihr Danke.  
'Warum wundert mich die Antwort jetzt nicht?' Hermine setzte sich ziemlich blass um die Nase auf das Sofa und sah zu Snape, welcher seelenruhig seinen Kaffee machte.  
„Warum haben Sie das getan?" fragte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit belegter Stimme.

Severus Lippen lagen schon an der Tasse, seine Augen fixierten den dunklen Kaffee in der Tasse.  
Die Minuten wurden länger – und Snape schwieg einfach. Als Hermine wieder das Wort ergreifen wollte, entschloß sich Snape das Schweigen zu brechen. „Nun Miss Granger, ich hätte Sie also gewehren und Potter überlassen sollen?" Hermine wusste darauf noch nichts zu sagen. Kopfschüttelnd ließ Snape sich auf einem der Sessel nieder. „Und wie lange möchten Sie mich hier festhalten?" Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „So lange wie ich es für nötig halte Miss Granger- so lange müssen Sie sich eben gedulden", antwortete er sichtlich gelangweilt von seiner Geisel. Wie konnte Snape nur so ruhig bleiben? Genau dieses Verhalten brachte Hermine wieder auf die Palme, weswegen sie mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Wut aufsprang und die Fäuste ballte.  
„Professor Snape...", zischte sie und holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Das können Sie nicht machen, ich werde sie höchstpersönlich hinter Gitter bringen und dafür sorgen, dass sie nie wieder raus kommen!" Snape hob gelangweilt die Augenbraue. „Sie und welche Armee?" Die Art wie er es antwortete war so ruhig und gelassen. Hatte er denn keine Angst vor den Konsequenzen? Hermine dagegen lief unruhig auf und ab, und selbst das schien ihren Professor nicht nervös zu machen.

„Verdammt Snape, ich will hier wieder weg. Das können Sie nicht tun. Harry und Ron werden versuchen mich zu retten." Mit einer deutlichen Anspannung fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und wartete auf Snapes Antwort. Schweigend zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wie sollen Potter und Weasley Sie finden Granger – wir sind weit genug weg und ich bin hier sehr sicher. Außerdem Granger habe ich keine Angst vor den beiden Witzfiguren." Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein? Was glaubte Snape eigentlich wer er war? Sie beobachtete ihn ganz genau. Seine Mimik war durch und durch sehr ruhig und entspannt. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, Hermine fühlte sich wie ein hysterisches Hühnchen, welches nicht zur Ruhe finden konnte. „Und bin ich interessant?" Zuerst wusste Hermine nicht, was er damit meinte. „W-was?" fragte Hermine sichtlich verwirrt.

„Granger... Sie starren mich ziemlich unverholen an und ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich auch interessant genug bin, oder habe ich irgend etwas im Gesicht?" Stumm schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf und wollte eigentlich diesem arroganten Kerl wieder etwas verbal entgegen schleudern, doch sie besann sich und schwieg. Schweigend ließ Hermine sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Die Beine hatte sie an ihren Körper gezogen. Das konnte noch sehr lange dauern bis sie hier wieder raus kam. Ein betrübes Seufzen schlich sich über ihre Lippen.

Nicht unweit von der Hütte befand sich ein Dorf, welches von Zauberern und Hexen bewohnt wurde. Diese praktizierten die magischen Lehren jedoch nicht, sie zogen es vor wie die nicht magischen Menschen zu leben, und so waren sie auch glücklich. Einer dieser Dorfbewohner hatte an einer Muggeluniversität Medizin studiert und hatte sich in diesem Dorf als Allgemeinarzt niedergelassen. Der sehr hochgewachsene Grauhaarige musterte durch sein Küchenfenster die nasse Straße. Hier unten im Dorf hatte es in den vergangenen Tagen des öfteren Schneeregen gegeben, weswegen sich eigentlich kaum einer aus den Häusern wagte. Der Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm das es erst halb 8 war. Seine Praxis würde erst in einer Stunde den üblichen Betrieb beginnen.

Er genoß die Ruhe vor dem alltäglichen Sturm noch etwas. Wann konnte man sich sonst einen guten Kaffee an diesem grauen Tag können, wenn nicht vor dem langen Arbeitstag. Seine Kaffeetasse stellte der Grauhaarige allerdings erst einmal zur Seite, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Zeitung und die war wohl das einzig magische in diesem Haus. Seine blauen Augen flogen über die Zeilen, bis er an der Meldung von Dumbledores Tod hängen blieb.  
'Ermordet?' Er musste gleich mehrmals den Satz lesen, denn fassen konnte der Arzt dies nicht.  
Um die weiteren Ermittlungen nicht zu behindern, wurde der Name des mutmaßlichen Mörders nicht genannt, jedoch hatte eben dieser eine Schülerin, Hermine Granger entführt. Sein aktueller Aufenthaltsort war bislang unbekannt. Der grauhaarige Arzt schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Dies war ein Grund weshalb er hier lebte und der Zauberei entsagt hatte. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, die Zeitung fand schnell ihren Weg in den Papierkorb und seine Hand wieder zur Kaffeetasse.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu seiner Arbeit. „Na hoffentlich ist Charlet heute pünktlich, sie weiß ganz genau, dass ich mich nicht unnötig lange mit diesem Computer auseinander setzen möchte...", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Obwohl seine Praxis erst um 8.30 öffnete, machte er sich schon auf den Weg dort hin. Der Grauhaarige wusste genau, dass wieder einmal Arbeit liegen geblieben war, so war es immer gewesen. Als er das Haus verlassen hatte, nahm er eine andere Aura wahr. Irgendwas war hier anders als sonst. 'Du täuscht dich', sagte er kopfschüttelnd zu sich selbst.  
Der Weg zu seiner Praxis war nicht besonders zeitintensiv, weswegen er schon nach zehn Minuten Fußweg angekommen war. Die Post nahm er gleich aus dem Briefkasten, schloß das Gartentor hinter sich und betrat, nachdem er aufgeschlossen hatte das Haus in dem sich seine Praxis befand.  
In einen Brief versunken öffnete er schwunghaft die Tür, welche gleich einen dumpfen Ton und ein schmerzverzerrtes „Au" von sich gab. Moment mal... Au? „Dr. Hopkins", nuschelte seine so eben mit der Tür getroffene Sprechstundenhilfe Charlet Maguire.

„Whups", entfuhr es William P. Hopkins, dem Allgemeinarzt des Dorfes, während er mit einem aufkommenden Grinsen zu kämpfen hatte.  
„Was ist daran lustig?" fragte Charlet spitz, als sie bemerkte, wie ihr Chef sich das Grinsen verkneifen musste. „Och nichts", erwiderte er lachend und legte die Post zur Seite.  
„Ich wusste, dass Sie mir schon immer die Tür auf die Nase »schieben« wollten Will", murmelte seine Sprechstundenhilfe Charlet. Ihr Chef fuhr sich mit einer geübten Handbewegung durch seine grauen, kurzen Haare. „Sie wissen doch – Dr. William Paul Hopkins ist die Unschuld vom Lande", entgegnete er. Charlet hob die Augenbraue. „Das bezweifle ich", antwortete sie trocken. William lachte vergnügt auf und behandelte erst einmal seine Sprechstundenhilfe, die leise vor sich hinfluchte.

Wieder warf Hermine einen Blick in den Wohnraum der Hütte. Sie hörte nur das Knistern des Feuers. Snape hatte sich vor einigen Stunden in sein Zimmer begeben, wohl um etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Ihren Zauberstab hatte Hermine zwar nicht, doch die Angst weiter mit diesem … Mörder … hier zu sein wuchs immer mehr. Wenn Snape durchdrehte würde er sie... Hermine wollte gar nicht daran denken, was dann der Fall war. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sich Hermine die Treppen herunter und schlüpfte vorsichtig in ihre Schuhe. Eine Jacke hatte sie zwar an, aber draußen lag Schnee, weswegen Hermine noch eine Decke von der Couch nahm. Sie musste einen Weg finden, einen Weg in den nächst gelegenen Ort, egal wo dieser war, sie musste dorthin.  
Ihr Herz raste vor Angst, die Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Haut, Hermines Atmung war schneller geworden, als sie die Tür langsam und vor allem leise zu öffnen versuchte. Sofort spürte Hermine den kalten Windstoß von draußen, der auch das Feuer im Kamin kurze Zeit später verglimmen ließ, nachdem sie die Hütte verlassen hatte.

Nach seinem Kaffee, welcher Severus müde gemacht hatte, war der Gang in sein Bett genau richtig gewesen. In einen leichten Schlaf abgedriftet, verarbeitete er langsam die Erlebnisse der vergangenen 48 Stunden. Dumbledore war tot, er hatte Hermine Granger entführt und jetzt hatte er noch mehr Probleme, als er sie zuvor schon gehabt hatte. Diese verdammten Gryffindors, warum mussten sie auch immer die Helden spielen, es wäre so einfach gewesen, aber nein Potter und Granger mussten sich ihm natürlich mal wieder in den Weg stellen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich dabei angespannt. Eigentlich hätte dieser Schlaf erholend sein sollen, aber die Gedanken an dieses Problem waren einfach zu stark, als das er sie hätte verdrängen können. Ebenso wusste Severus das die anderen Todesser den Kontakt mit ihm suchen würden, immerhin hielt er ein Schlammblut fest. Irgendwas in ihm sträubte sich, die Granger als solches ab zustempeln, es war ganz einfaches rassistisches Zaubererdenken und gerade von diesem wollte er sich lossagen. Nicht das er Hermine mochte, oder sonst irgendein Gefühl für sie hegte, aber selbst die hatte es nicht verdient, das man so von ihr dachte... so wie Draco und Lucius Malfoy. Er selbst hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, wie viel Gewicht dieses einzelne Wort hatte, so hatte Severus die Freundschaft zu seiner großen Liebe Lily Evans – er weigerte sich, sie Potter zu nennen – zerstört. Seine Gedanken drifteten langsam wieder zu Lily ab, aber da hörte er plötzlich etwas. War das die Tür? Granger!

Es war kalt, die Sonne war hinter den Wolken versteckt, weshalb alles in grau getaucht war. Die Decke hatte sie schon um ihren Körper gelegt, aber das hielt die kalte Luft nicht ab, sie vollständig in sich einzuhüllen. Das einzige was Hermine wirklich dazu trieb – weiter zu gehen, nicht einfach stehen zu bleiben und wieder in die Hütte zurück zu laufen, war ihr großer Kampfwille.  
„GRANGER!" Hermine fuhr mit schreck geweiteten Augen zusammen. Jetzt hatte sie wirklich Angst um ihr Leben, denn seine Stimme war unheilverkündend scharf und markerschütternd kalt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich danke für die Reviews und wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim lesen ;D

* * *

_'Es hat keinen Zweck, du kannst nicht vor ihm weglaufen', sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst. Hermine dämmerte es langsam. Jeglicher Fluchtversuch ihrerseits würde zwecklos sein. Doch ihre Beine dachten gar nicht daran stehen zu bleiben. Hermine lief einfach weiter, sie wollte weg. Ihre Angst vor dem was jetzt kommen würde, wurde immer größer. Sie hörte weit, weit weg Snapes Schritte auf dem schneebedeckten Boden, diese schienen immer lauter zu werden. Plötzlich verstummten sie und Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich und ihren Herzschlag konnte Hermine deutlich spüren, die Luft anhaltend drehte sie sich langsam herum und sah auf die Spitze von Snapes Zauberstab. Würde er sie jetzt...? Hermine wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Ihren Kopf hatte Hermine demütig gesenkt, der Mut hatte sie verlassen und genau das schien Snape zu spüren. Er packte Hermine ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben am Arm und zog sie mit sich in die Richtung der Hütte. Hermine war klar, dass jeder weitere Fluchtversuch ausgeschlossen war, Snape war ganz und gar nicht dumm. Sie durfte ihn nicht unterschätzen, immerhin hatte er Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen. Der jungen Hexe war durchaus bewusst, das Snape diese Angst spüren konnte und dementsprechend handelte. _

_Als sie in der Hütte angelangt waren, verschloß Snape diese mit Zauberei. Ein leises Seufzen schlich sich über ihre Lippen. Er würde sie weiter festhalten und einen Ausweg? Den gab es nicht._

_Severus ärgerte sich über seine Unachtsamkeit. Er hätte wissen müssen das diese verdammte Gryffindor einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen würde. _

_Er überzeugte sich noch einmal selbst, dass Hermine keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, diese Hütte ohne ihn zu verlassen. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich langsam zu Hermine herum und warf ihr einen wortlosen Blick zu. Sie hatte durchaus Mut, dass musste er ihr lassen, aber Severus war sich ebenso seiner Sache sehr sicher, dass sie dieser Mut bald verlassen würde. _

_Potter und Weasley hatten keine Ahnung wohin er Hermine entführt hatte, und wie er die beiden kannte, würden sie eine Ewigkeit benötigen um sie hier zu finden. _

_Es sah der Gryffindor ähnlich, dass sie versuchte etwas an dieser Situation zu ändern, aber Severus ließ sich nicht auf seiner übergroßen Nase herumtanzen. Schon gar nicht von der elendigen Besserwisserin Granger. 'Pah. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, bloß weil die mit Potter befreundet sind, meinen die sie können sich alles mit mir erlauben...', dachte er verärgert und verzog das Gesicht dabei grimmig. Snape zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Wenn Hermine wirklich einen weiteren Fluchtversuch startete, dann würde er Zauberei anwenden, so hatte sie dann überhaupt keine Chance mehr, ihm zu entkommen. Er würde ihr schon noch zeigen, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war. Angespannt ließ Severus sich, nachdem er das Feuer im Kamin wieder entfacht hatte, auf dem Sessel nieder. Seine Hände lagen angespannt auf den Armlehnen, seine Augen hatte er auf Hermine gerichtet. Der Tränkemeister schien sie mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren._

_„Ich laufe nicht mehr weg", flüsterte sie, was von Snape nur mit einem genervten Schnauben kommentiert wurde. Sein starrer Blick, welcher ihr fast die Luft zum atmen nahm, machte ihr Angst. „Es tut mir leid Professor", versuchte Hermine zu erklären und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine. Reichte es ihm nicht, dass sie eine Todesangst hatte. Konnte er es nicht verstehen, dass sie einfach nur weg wollte. Niemand wollte eingesperrt sein. Aber Snape schien das anders zu sehen, was hatte ihn nur so verbittert gemacht? So unendlich kalt und gefühllos. Hermine schossen tausende von Fragen in den Kopf, die Antwort auf diese Fragen kannte nur Snape, aber Hermine wagte aus gutem Grund nicht nach zu fragen. _

_Nur wage spürte Hermine die angenehme Wärme im Raum, doch sie umgab nur Kälte. Sie wollte sich nicht mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden, dafür war ihr Kampfwille zu groß. _

_Die Hexe warf einen scheuen Blick zu ihrem Professor, welcher nun eine starke innere Spannung __ausstrahlte. Vielleicht nahm ihn die ganze Situation doch mehr mit, als dieser sich eingestehen wollte. _

_„Soll ich... auf mein Zimmer gehen?" Snape schnaubte. „Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen Granger und halten einfach ihr loses Mundwerk", entfuhr es ihm hitzig. 'Das sagt gerade der Richtige', dachte Hermine verärgert über seine unhöfliche Art. Diese war sie zwar schon gewohnt, aber er hätte auch einfach sagen können, dass sie in ihr Zimmer gehen und ruhig sein sollte._

_„Man kann das auch netter sagen Professor Snape, auch wenn es vielleicht zu viel verlangt ist – ein bisschen Respekt schadet nie." Und sofort bereute Hermine ihre offenen Worte. Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich. „SIE wollen mir etwas von Respekt erzählen Granger? Gerade Sie, die auf mich los gehen wollte? Pah!" Er hatte wirklich recht, sie sollte ihre Worte lieber genauer überdenken und den Mund halten, aber es ging nicht anders, Severus provozierte es grade zu._

_„Aber nicht aus irgendeinem Grund Professsor", versuchte sie noch einen respektvollen Ton anzuschlagen, doch lange würde dieser nicht anhalten. „Sie wollten flüchten, nachdem Sie Dumbledore ermordet haben", fauchte Hermine und wich im gleichen Augenblick etwas zurück, nicht das Snape gleich auf sie losging._

_„Sie wissen überhaupt nicht, von was Sie da reden Granger. Auch Sie müssen einmal damit leben, nicht alles zu wissen und glauben Sie mir, es ist besser so. Es würde ihre Phantasie grade zu beflügeln." Verächtlich schnaubend nahm Hermine eine abwehrende Haltung ein und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie meine Phantasie anginge Snape, ich will nur Antworten. Nicht mehr als Antworten." Snape rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Die werden Sie nicht bekommen Granger, Sie elende Besserwisserin!" fauchte er. _

_Die Gryffindor spürte dieses Gemisch aus Angst, Wut und Verzweiflung. Diese Situation zerrte sehr an ihren Kräften und Nerven. Ihr Professor weigerte sich ihr die Antworten zu geben, auf die Hermine nach ihrer Meinung ein Recht hatte. Das sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatte, war ihr inzwischen klar. Aber kampflos wollte Hermine auch nicht aufgeben, immerhin war sie in Gryffindor und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Ihr Mut hatte sie dazu getrieben, Snape aufzuhalten, auch wenn dieser Versuch kläglich gescheitert und nach hinten los gegangen war, Hermine würde es ihm alles andere als leicht machen, denn er hatte es nicht anders verdient, als das sie versuchen würde, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen._

_„Sie sind verachtenswert Professor, einfach nur ein verachtenswerter feiger Mörder", zischte Hermine provokant. Die Fäuste geballt und ihr Körper zum zereissen gespannt, erwartete sie nun Snapes Reaktion auf ihre Vorwürfe._

_Severus hatte seine Finger tief in der Armlehne vergraben und mit wachsender Anspannung Hermines Vorwürfe über sich ergehen lassen, was bildete sich diese verdammte Besserwisserin eigentlich ein, ihm so einen Unsinn an den Kopf zu werfen._

_Mit steigender Angst nahm Hermine wahr, wie Snape sich langsam, mit geballten Fäusten aufstand und sich ihr näherte. „Was fällt Ihnen ein?" fragte er gepresst, mit zitternder Stimme. Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich durch ihre Augen in ihre Seele. „Gar nichts wissen Sie... Granger – absolut nichts." Die Adern auf seiner Stirn pulsierten, ihm rann der Schweiß über die Haut hinab, als wäre er Öl. „Ihr Gryffindors denkt auch, ihr könnt euch alles erlauben. Auf meinen Gefühlen herum zu trampeln, ach nein – Severus Snape hat ja KEINE Gefühle", zischte er kalt. Severus spürte wie eine unglaubliche Wut auf sein zerstörtes Leben aufstieg, dass er sein eigenes Leben für Harry Potter auf das Spiel setzte, das sein Herz schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört hatte zu leben – es war an dem Tag mit Lily gestorben. Das was da in seiner Brust das kalte Blut durch die Adern zu jagen schien, war ein kühler Motor, der die Hülle am Leben hielt, aber die Seele war gestorben und mit dem Herz erloschen. Und was noch da war – war Schmerz und unendliche Trauer. _

_„ICH BIN NICHT FEIGE, SIE NAIVES DUMMCHEN!"_

_Nur wage nahm Severus Hermines Hand wahr, welche in Sekundenbruchteilen auf sein Gesicht zuraste, bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, spürte er den stechenden Schmerz, welcher von __Hermines flacher Hand verursacht worden war._

_Verwirrt sah Snape einen Augenblick lang ins Leere, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf Hermine richtete und diese schluckte hörbar. Hatte jetzt ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen? _

_„CHARLET!" rief der hochgewachsene Arzt ungeduldig. Warum ließ die so lange auf sich warten? „Was ist denn?" fragte diese etwas gehetzter als beabsichtigt. „Irgendetwas medizinisches?" setzte sie sofort nach. Dr. Hopkins schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, aber mir ist ein Knopf abgefallen." _

_Charlet stieß ein empörtes Schnauben aus. Und deshalb hatte ihr Chef so ungeduldig durch die halbe Praxis gerufen? Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sie sich gegen den Türrahmen und musterte ihn, wie er skeptisch die Stelle an seinem Hemd musterte. „Das kommt davon Chef, Sie sollten weniger Pistazien essen. Davon wird man breit." Sofort schoss sein Kopf nach oben und er zog gleichzeitig seinen kleinen Bauch ein. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht breit!" zeterte er sofort. Sie nickte. „Natürlich nicht Will, Sie doch nicht... und die Pistazien haben auch überhaupt keine Spuren auf ihrem Schreibtisch hinterlassen, dass war der tanzende Irrwicht. Glaube ich Ihnen sofort", grinste sie. Kurzerhand nahm Charlet Nadel, sowie Faden zur Hand und nähte ihrem Chef den Knopf wieder an. „Ganz wie neu", lobte er sie spitzbübisch grinsend. „Ja ich weiß, und jetzt Pistazien her Chef, wir müssen Ihren Pistazienkonsum vermindern."_

_Wills blaue Augen weiteten sich. Er ließ sich ja so einiges gefallen, aber bei seinen heiligen Pistazien hörte der Spaß auf. „Vergessen Sie das ganz schnell Charlet, ich verstehe bei meinen Pistazien keinen Spaß, Finger weg!" William verschränkte die Arme und sah mit hochgehobener Augenbraue auf sie herab._

_Allerdings war Charlet alles andere als beeindruckt. „Will, Sie wissen doch, bald haben wir hier einen rollenden Arzt", bemerkte sie trocken und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. „Sehr witzig Charlet", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Guten Moooorgen", rief Johnny Strawberry erfreut in die Praxis, er schenkte seinem Chef und seiner besten Freundin ein erfreutes Lächeln. William machte es sich nun auch wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch bequem. „Nun gehen Sie schon Charlet, Johnny kann jetzt gut Hilfe gebrauchen." Er hatte Recht, ihre kleine Diskussion konnten sie auch später weiter fort führen. Gleich würden die ersten Patienten vor der Tür stehen und heute gab es wieder einiges zu tun. Nachdem Charlet das Arztzimmer verlassen hatte, öffnete William einen kleinen Schrank und fischte sich eine Pistazie heraus. Mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen schob er sich diese zwischen die Zähne. Dann klopfte er sich auf sein 'kleines' nicht vorhandenes Bäuchlein. 'Strammes Bäuchlein William – es gibt nichts zu klagen.' Seine Augen richtete er auf das Fenster, irgendwie ließ ihn das Gefühl dieser anderen, neuen Aura nicht los. William konnte nicht zuordnen, was genau das für eine Aura war, diese hatte er hier noch nie gespürt, aber eines stand für den Arzt fest, dies war eine sehr mächtige, starke Aura. _

_Und genau das gefiel dem Arzt überhaupt nicht. Die Dorfbewohner hatten bewusst der Zauberei entsagt, weil sie in diesen sinnlosen Krieg nicht hineingezogen werden wollten und leugneten genau deshalb ihre magische Herkunft. Voldemort würde sie deshalb vermutlich auch noch zur Strecke zu bringen wollen, aber daran wollte hier niemand denken. William verdrängte diese Gedanken an die Zaubererwelt, er wollte gar nicht an diesen magischen Kram denken, und doch drifteten seine Gedanken immer wieder dorthin ab. _

_Es gab doch viel wichtigeres - zum Beispiel, dass er endlich jemanden finden musste, der für ihn waschen, kochen und putzen sollte – kurz um eine Frau oder etwas ähnliches._

_Vielleicht sollte er Charlet einfach mal um Hilfe fragen, vielleicht kannte die ja eine Frau für alles was in seinem Haushalt, welchen er derzeit allein führte anfiel und etwas Ordnung in sein geordnetes Chaos brachte. Doch dann setzte sein Kopfkino ein, Charlet würde ihm wahrscheinlich, aus reiner Boshaftigkeit einen richtigen Hausdrachen vor die Nase setzen._

_Eigentlich lehnte William es zur Zeit ab eine Frau in seinem Haus zu haben, die wollten nur Gassi geführt und gefüttert werden, dann und wann auch gekrault werden. Halt mal, dass wäre ein Hund._

_Bevor William auch den nächsten Gedanken an irgendwelche Hausdrachen verschwenden konnte, stand auch schon sein erster Patient im Raum. _

_Nun war es ja nicht so, dass Charlet ihren Chef nicht mochte, aber der war nun einmal ein Fall für sich. Ein pistaziensüchtiger – rollender – Arzt. Er war nicht wirklich breit, jedoch wusste Charlet auch wie sie ihm am besten ärgern konnte, denn William ärgerte sie ja auch nicht zu knapp. Manchmal hatte die braun – und langhaarige Charlet das Gefühl, er tat dies mit wirklichem Genuss._

_Ihre Augen wanderten zu Johnny der sich gerade etwas zu Essen machte. „Charlet was schaust du denn so?" fragte der Blonde mit der schwarzen Strähne vorne. „Er hat mich wieder geärgert", seufzte sie._

_„Du hast wieder seinen Pistazienkonsum angesprochen?" Sie nickte grinsend. „Wir sollten lieber unsere Pläne über Bord schmeißen, die mal zu verstecken, du weißt ganz genau was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als er seine Pistazien nicht gefunden hat."_

_Charlet verzog das Gesicht. Ja das wusste sie noch genau. Für William war das ein halber Weltuntergang gewesen. Ein Tag ohne Pistazie am Morgen – Mittag und Abend. Das ging überhaupt nicht. Es war sein persönliches Pistazien – Ritual._

_„Los lass uns über etwas anderes reden, sonst werde ich dieses Kopfkino nie wieder los", sagte Charlet schnell und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken. Um schnell das Thema zu wechseln, versuchte Charlet krampfhaft ein anderes zu finden. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend wieder mal in den tanzenden Irrwicht gehen?" Eifrig nickte ihr bester Freund Johnny. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee Charlie, da waren wir schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr", pflichtete Johnny ihr bei. Und schon war es beschlossene Sache, am Abend sollte es in den „tanzenden Irrwicht" gehen._

_Im „tanzenden Irrwicht" kümmerte sich Robin, die Besitzerin der bekannten Dorfbar um die gerade angekommene Lieferung. Jake beobachtete sie dabei durch seine Brillengläser und mit einer Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern._

_Robin hob eine Augenbraue. „Jake wie wäre es mal wenn du mir hilfst und die Lieferung heinein bringst?" Jake zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dazu müsste ich ja meine Zigarette zur Seite legen und du weißt doch, ich bin hochbeschäftigt." Erneut schossen Robins Augenbrauen in die Höhe. _

_„Hochbeschäftigt also... so beschäftigt wie dein Bruder?" fragte sie mit einem spitzen Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Moah, fang bloß nicht von Will an, der ist in den letzten Wochen anstrengend geworden, ich soll dies machen, jenes tun und so weiter", stöhnte er genervt auf. Robin konnte sich ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Will und Jake Hopkins gaben schon ein urkomisches Geschwistergespann ab. Der eine Arzt und der andere Kellner bei ihr in der Bar. _

_„Komm lieber mal her und tu etwas für dein Geld, außer da einen guten Eindruck zu machen Jake." _

_Nach einem genervten Schnauben erhob sich Jake nun doch und ging seiner Chefin zur Hand. Es war immerhin besser als die Gedanken an seinen großen erfolgreichen Bruder zu verschwenden. Jake war nicht so ganz hochgewachsen wie sein 'großer' Bruder William Hopkins. Jake hatte im Gegensatz zu William, welcher noch eine volle Haarpracht hatte, auch etwas lichteres Haar, aber schon etwas grau. Weswegen er auch immer ein Opfer von Williams Sticheleien wurde._

_Zwischen den beiden lag nicht nur der große Altersunterschied. Die beiden Brüder hatten sich in eine völlig andere Richtung entwickelt. _

_Jake Hopkins genoß das Leben, sagte auch mal zu einem guten Butterbier nicht nein, William dagegen konnte überhaupt nichts mit solchen Dingen wie Bier oder gar Wein anfangen, er blieb da __lieber bei seinen Saftschorlen. Eine Leidenschaft teilten sie jedoch, dass gute Essen. Besonders wenn Robin den Kochlöffel schwang, denn die Chefin des „tanzenden Irrwichts" versorgte ihre Gäste mit dem besten Köstlichkeiten die ihre Küche hergab. Die blonde junge Frau betrieb diese Bar mit Leib und Seele, zu Anfang war es eigentlich noch eine Bar gewesen, aber inzwischen konnte man bei ihr auch gutes Essen bekommen. Auch die Mitarbeiter der Bar hatten der Zauberei eigentlich entsagt, jedoch gab es natürlich auch hier Spezialitäten, die es in der Zaubererwelt auch gab. Jake wollte nämlich auf das gute Butterbier nicht verzichten. Der „tanzende Irrwicht" war im Dorf auch die meistbesuchte Lokalität. Dort konnte man sich auch über die neusten Gerüchte und andere 'hochwichtige' Dinge, wie die Klimakatastrophe oder die Weltwirtschaftskrise austauschen._

_Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zum Fenster, auch sie hatte die neue Aura gespührt. Es war durchaus seltsam was hier vorging, aber sie schenkte der Sache wenig Beachtung. Es gab momentan viel wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit dieser Aura zu befassen. Sie würden noch dafür sorgen müssen, dass es hier nicht mehr aussah, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. „Ich sollte dir das feiern bis in die Nacht verbieten Jake", stellte Robin frustriert fest, nachdem es endlich wieder normal in ihrer heimischen Bar aussah._

_„Warum, es passiert doch nicht so oft, dass es dann hier etwas explodiert aussieht", versuchte sich Jake heraus zu reden. Doch auf diese Diskussion ließ sich Robin gar nicht ein, denn sie wusste, dass dies endlos werden würde. Deshalb beließ sie es dabei._

_Frustriert wischte Harry sich die aufkommenden Tränen von den Wangen. Die ganze Lage schien so aussichtslos und sein bester Freund Ron sorgte auch nicht gerade dafür, dass er mal einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Wieso verstand der Rotschopf nicht, dass sie bis jetzt noch keinen Plan hatten, Hermine aus den Klauen von Dumbledores Mörder zu befreien. Und so sehr Harry Hermine auch helfen wollte, dieser Plan musste gut überlegt sein, aber Ron schien blind vor … Liebe. Anders konnte sich Harry das Verhalten seines besten Freundes nicht erklären. Aber sie mussten einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Hermine konnte nicht anders gerettet werden, ein überstürztes Handeln würde die Sache wohl noch verschlimmern._

_Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf das Fenster vor ihm. Die Regentropfen peitschten hart dagegen, wieder suchten sich die Tränen ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. Er trauerte um Albus Dumbledore, und für ihn war eines sicher, dass Snape alle nur belogen hatte. Harry schlug voller Wut auf sein Kissen, die heißen Tränen bahnten sich nun über die roten Wangen des Gryffindors. Dieser Krieg, dieser verdammte Krieg, wofür? Harry fand keine Gründe für diesen sinnlosen Krieg, er wollte auch keine finden, es gab für sein Herz einfach keinen Grund für dieses sinnlose Sterben._

_Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor erzitterte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort die Macht über die magische Welt bekam und alle die nicht in sein krankes Weltbild passten, ausrottete._

_Harry vergrub den Kopf in seinen Kissen, vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er seine ganzen seelischen Qualen einfach mal heraus weinte. Irgendwie musste er diesen Balast los werden. Und das war genau der richtige Weg._

_Die Augen des Rotschopfes fixierten schon seit einigen langen Minuten ein Foto von Hermine. Immer und immer wieder fragte er sich, warum Harry einfach nichts tat, sie mussten Hermine noch befreien. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass Hermine noch länger in Händen dieses Mörders war. Jetzt fiel ihm so vieles ein, was er Hermine noch hätte sagen wollen, aber sie war weg, unerreichbar für ihn und seine Geständnisse. Ron wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass er erst einmal abwarten musste, bevor sie sich an einen Befreiungsplan für Hermine wagen konnten. Außerdem hatte Harry ihm mehrmals gesagt, dass sie keinesfalls überstürzt handeln sollten. Wie kam der auf so einen Unsinn? Es ging immerhin um Hermine, und nicht um irgend wen, um SEINE Hermine. Sein Hass gegen Snape __stieg dabei ins unermessliche, was glaubte dieser Bastard, seine zukünftige Freundin einfach als Geisel zu nehmen, Snape steckte doch ohnehin schon knietief im Dreck. Für Ron war klar das Snape dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen würde. Allein für Dumbledores Mord und Hermines Entführung._

_„Hermine, ich werde dich befreien, egal was kommt", sagte er zu sich selbst. Ron wollte einfach nicht aufgeben. Ginnys großer Bruder atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Im Rotschopf stieg ein unglaublicher Siegeswille auf. Nichts und niemand würde ihm Hermine nehmen, und erst recht nicht Severus Snape._

_Genau dieser versuchte Hermine in seine Finger zu bekommen. Doch das war schwerer als gedacht. Snapes Atmung ging schnell, Severus' Haare klebten am Gesicht und er wirkte stark angespannt. Was glaubte diese verdammte Gryffindorgöre eigentlich mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Mit dem unfähigen Weasley oder was? „Granger Sie entkommen mir nicht", fauchte er ihr entgegen. Hermine versuchte sich hinter einer Wand zu verstecken. „Was habe ich Ihnen getan verdammt nochmal?" knurrte sie. Hermine wollte nicht aufgeben, die Angst stieg in ihr auf. Ihr Herz drängte sich hart gegen ihre Rippen. Die Angst schien ihren Körper zu lähmen, doch als sie Snape aus den Augenwinkeln näher kommen sah, gaben ihre Beine dem ersten Impuls in dieser Situation nach, der ihnen in den Sinn zu kommen schien. Flucht! _

_Sie pirschte sich in Windeseile an Snape vorbei, der sie beinahe zu fassen bekommen hätte. Allerdings hatte er dabei unterschätzt wie flink Hermine sein konnte, wenn sie wollte. Hermine drehte sich nicht mehr zum nun fluchenden Snape herum, sie konnte seine Schritte laut in ihren Ohren hören, jeder Schritt ging ihr ins Mark. Die junge Gryffindor hatte nur noch ein Ziel, die Treppe! Doch dann fühlten sich ihre Beine unendlich schwer an, ihr Blut begann deutlich in ihren Adern zu pulsieren und gleichzeitig glaubte Hermine in ihrem Inneren zu zerbersten. Erst jetzt drang Snapes gezischtes „Imperius" fesselnd durch ihre Ohren tief in ihre Sinne ein._

_'Hören Sie auf!' flehte Hermine in Gedanken, die sich langsam aber sicher in Luft auf zu lösen schienen. 'Ich habe sie gewarnt Granger, aber die Gryffindorgöre wollte ja nicht auf mich hören. Und jetzt glaubt sie noch, dass ich einfach so aufhöre', hörte Hermine ihren Professor deutlich in den Ohren. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn unterschätzt hätte, aber das er einen Unverzeihlichen gegen sie anwendete, damit hätte Hermine nicht gerechnet. Ihr eigener Wille schien wie ausgeschaltet. _

_Hermine war unfähig die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurück zu bekommen. 'Kommen Sie zu mir Granger, versuchen Sie erst gar nicht sich dagegen zu wehren', knurrte Snape sie in ihren Ohren an. Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihre Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, damit sie die Stimme irgendwie abhalten und daran hindern konnte, über ihre Ohren tief in die Sinne einzudringen. Ihr Wille dagegen anzukämpfen schrumpfte sogleich bis zum Erdmittelpunkt. Träge bewegte sich ihr Körper wie durch Zauberhand zurück auf zu ihrem verhassten Professor. _

_Snape legte ihr den Zauberstab unter das Kinn, als sie endlich bei ihm stand. Ihm sahen zwei traurige, doch irgendwie willenlose Augen entgegen. Dann nahm er ein leichtes Glitzern in Hermines Augen wahr, unendlich langsam kullerte eine einzelne Träne aus dem Auge die Wange hinab, am Kinn angekommen tropfte sie achtlos zu auf den staubigen Boden. Snape glaubte diese Träne gehört zu haben, ein unendlich lautes Zusammentreffen der Träne mit dem Holzboden. Snape atmete hörbar ein, er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber Hermines Reaktion berührte ihn irgendeiner Weise. Auch wenn eine Stimme in seinem tiefsten Inneren sagte, er sollte Hermine diese Lektion geben, entschied sich sein kleines, gutes Gewissen anders. Er nahm den Fluch von Hermine und schon sah er mit an, wie die junge Gryffindor in sich zusammen sank und Bekanntschaft mit dem Holzboden machte. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, musterte Snape die am Boden liegende Hermine, die langsam wieder zu sich zurück fand. Auf ihrem Gesicht glitzerten Tränen der Verzweiflung. _

_Sie schien ihre letzte Kraft zu nehmen, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Hermine wollte nur noch eines, in ihr Zimmer und weg von diesem Wahnsinnigen! Severus sah ihr stumm nach. Seine Hand umklammerte den Zauberstab immer noch fest, als wolle er sich an ihn klammern, um nicht zu ertrinken._

_Von diesem Erlebnis an, verweigerte Hermine die Nahrungsaufnahme. Snape hatte ihr zwar keine richtige Lektion erteilt, aber es schien einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Hermine hinterlassen zu haben. Snape hatte diesen Fluch natürlich nicht das erste Mal ausgesprochen, jedoch hatte es ihn bei seinen anderen Opfern weniger interessiert, wie die darauf reagierten. Er hegte nicht einmal Sympathie für Hermine. Severus wollte dieses Bild einfach nur verdrängen – darin war er ja Weltmeister. Doch Snape wusste genau so gut, dass Verdrängen der falsche Weg war, es kam ja doch immer wieder hoch. Automatisch __drifteten__ seine Gedanken wieder zu Lily ab. In seinem Hals bildete sich ein dicker Klos, seine Muskeln spannten sich an und das Luft holen schien von Minute zu Minute schwerer zu werden. _

_Snape musste sich an der Arbeitsplatte festhalten, weil er das Gefühl hatte gleich mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft zu machen, wenn er sich nicht festhielt. Irgendwie schienen seine Beine nachgeben zu wollen, aber sein Kopf nicht. Lily fehlte ihm, sein Herz schien innerlich zu verbluten, nein – Severus versuchte dieses Gefühl des innerlichen Verblutens zu verdrängen. _

_Aber das nahm ihm die Kraft, sich weiter fest zu halten, er sank mit den Knien auf den Holzboden und wirbelte dabei den Staub auf. Seine Hände hielten sich noch verkrampft an der Arbeitsplatte fest. Die Tränen bahnten sich heiß ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Er wollte nichts mehr, als diesen Schmerz über Lilys Verlust los zu werden. Immer und immer wieder dieses Gefühl von seinem Herzen, welches zerstört in seiner Brust vor sich hin vegetierte. Schwach ließ Snape sich gegen die Kücheneinrichtung sinken. Das war genau dass, was Snape nicht wollte, schwach sein. Doch immer wenn er einen Gedanken an Lily zuließ, überkamen ihn eine Gefühlswelle, die sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen drückte. Ein Herz aus Stein, das wäre ihm lieber als dieser erdrückende Schmerz. Gefühle taten nur weh, sie nahmen ihm die Luft zu atmen und die Kraft zum Leben._

_'Lily ich liebe dich... er hätte dich verschonen sollen', dachte Snape deprimiert. Er wischte sich die aufkommenden Tränen weg. Severus musste sich nun zusammen reissen, er konnte nicht mit diesen verweinten Augen zu Hermine nach oben gehen. Eigentlich war es ja aussichtslos, die Gryffindor würde so oder so die Nahrung wieder verweigern, was heißen würde – Severus hatte wieder einmal umsonst am Herd gestanden und seiner 'Geisel' etwas zu Essen gemacht. Schwerfällig und angespannt zog Snape sich an der Arbeitsplatte nach oben. Der Tränkemeister hatte eines gelernt in den letzten Jahren, er musste funktionieren. Arbeiten und schlafen. So und nicht anders, hatte Snape sein Dasein gefristet. Der Gedanke an ein glückliches Leben, diesen verdrängte er seid Lilys Tod gekonnt. _

_Severus rührte gedankenverloren in dem Topf mit der Suppe herum. Nicht das er nicht kochen konnte, aber heute hatte Snape nicht mehr den Willen, ein großes Menü für Hermine zu machen, sie würde es so oder so ablehnen. _

_Mit der dampfenden Schüssel, einem Tee und etwas Brot trat er den Weg nach oben an. _

_Hermine wollte nicht mehr essen. Das Erlebnis mit Snape hatte ihr derart auf den Magen geschlagen, dass sie einfach nicht mehr essen wollte. Einen unverzeihlichen Fluch – war dieser Mann eigentlich komplett verrückt geworden? Hermine sah ein, dass sie nicht besonders nett zu ihm gewesen war. Aber das hier in der Hütte war einfach eine Ausnahmesituation mit der sie haltlos überfordert war. Ihre Augen brannten von den vielen Tränen, die sie seit diesem Streit mit Snape geweint hatte. Er war kurz davor gewesen ihren Kampfwillen zu brechen und nicht nur diesen. Dieses Gefühl, welches sie umgeben hatte... Hermine fand keine Worte dafür. Diese unglaubliche __Angst und dieses Gefühl Snape vollkommen ausgeliefert gewesen zu sein. Es war derart demütigend gewesen, dass es Hermine in ihrem tiefsten Inneren verletzt hatte. Zitternd zog sie ihre Beine wieder an ihren schwächer werdenden Körper. Sie wusste selbst, dass diese Nahrungsverweigerung ihr nicht gut tat. Aber es ging einfach nicht, ihre Seele weigerte sich zu kämpfen. _

_Unnatürlich laut hörte die Schritte ihres Professors auf dem Holzboden. Er hatte also wieder etwas zu essen für sie. 'Nein Snape, ich werde nicht essen. Ich weigere mich, Sie können es gleich wieder mitnehmen...' sagte sie zu sich selbst._

_Und da stand er wirklich, Snape hatte kurz angeklopft und einige Sekundenbruchteile später stand er mit einer dampfenden Schüssel Suppe in ihrem Zimmer. _

_„Ich werde das nicht essen", meinte Hermine matt. „Sie haben es doch noch gar nicht probiert", entgegnete er tonlos. „Sie können ihre widerliche Suppe gern wieder mitnehmen. Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert Snape", fauchte die Gryffindor aggressiv und drehte ihren Kopf weg, sie wollte Snape nicht sehen. Er seufzte resigniert auf und stellte die Suppe auf ihren Nachttisch, bevor er allerdings das Zimmer verlassen konnte, hörte Snape wie Hermine die Schüssel vom Tablett stieß, die heiße Flüssigkeit verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Ihre Fäuste waren geballt und Hermine zitterte wie Espenlaub. _

_Snape fuhr herum und betrachtete die am Boden verteilte Flüssigkeit. Ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben nahm er seinen Zauberstab und entsorgte die Flüssigkeit mittels eines Zaubers. Schließlich wollte Severus sie nicht länger mit seiner Anwesenheit belästigen. Warum dachte er eigentlich so? Severus wusste es selber nicht. Der Tränkemeister fand einfach keine Antwort darauf. „Tun Sie wenigstens einen Gefallen Miss Granger und trinken den Tee, sonst verdursten Sie mir bald", bat Snape sie leise. „Vielleicht will ich das ja auch", donnerte Hermine ihm kalt entgegen. „Dann habe ich wenigstens Ruhe vor Ihnen." Snape musste sich sehr zusammen reissen nicht gleich an die Decke zu gehen. Hermine provozierte ihn grade zu. „Dito", sagte er eisig und verließ das Zimmer. Gut, dann sollte die Granger eben verhungern – oder dursten. Es war Severus egal. _

_Wage nahm Hermine sein Fluchen wahr, aber dann blendete sie es nach einer Weile aus. Snape würde nicht gewinnen, egal wie schlecht es ihr auch gehen würde, wenn die Gryffindor so weitermachte und die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigerte._

_Auch die nächsten Tage änderte Hermine ihr Verhalten nicht wirklich, sie verweigerte stets das Essen, welches Severus ihr zu den drei Tageszeiten nach oben brachte. Selbstverständlich ging es gesundheitlich bergab mit Hermine. Die junge Gryffindor verließ das Bett nur noch um ins Bad zu gehen. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie entweder im Bett oder auf dem Stuhl vor dem Fenster._

_Nach einer Woche wurde es Snape dann zu bunt. Hermine musste endlich etwas essen. Er konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie sich so gehen ließ._

_Also stampfte er am frühen Abend nach oben in Hermines dunkles Zimmer. „Jetzt ist Schluss Granger", fauchte Snape und packte Hermine am Oberarm, um sie aus dem Bett zu zerren, diese versuchte sich natürlich fluchend heraus zu winden. Bei Snape war der Geduldsfaden entgültig gerissen, aber der Schwarzhaarige wusste das Hermine wenigstens den Tee und Wasser zu sich genommen hatte. Sonst wäre sie vermutlich schon tot und genau das wollte Snape nun verhindern. _

_Es stellte sich als schwierig heraus, Hermine nach unten zum Tisch zu bekommen. Sie weigerte sich, trotz ihrer Schwäche mit zu kommen. „Ich komme nicht mit!" zischte sie geschwächt. Ihr stand der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn. Snape akzeptierte keine Widerrede. „Schluss jetzt Granger, Sie müssen etwas essen, denn ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass Sie lieber unter die Erde wollen." _

_Hermine wollte auch nicht unter die Erde, aber Snape würde sie nicht dazu bringen etwas zu essen._

_Snape drückte sie, etwas zu hart auf den Stuhl, sodass Hermine vor Schmerz ihr Gesicht verzog. „Ich werde das nicht essen", murmelte sie kraftlos. „Es ist nur eine Suppe Granger, die wird Ihnen schon nicht auf den Magen schlagen, bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht das ich Zauberei anwenden muss, damit Sie endlich etwas essen." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Machen Sie doch Snape, __dass hat Sie das letzte Mal auch nicht interessiert", antwortete Hermine beinahe flüsternd. Das Bild vor ihren Augen schien zu verschwimmen. „Bitte", flehte er beinahe schon, aber Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Snape würde sie nicht dazu zwingen können. „Ihr Gryffindors und euer verdammter Stolz", bellte er. „Ich will doch nur das sie etwas essen Miss Granger, Sie sehen schon ganz krank aus", presste er über seine bebenden Lippen. Er wollte sich die Verzweiflung nicht anmerken lassen. _

_„Ich werde ni-..." Hermine konnte ihren Satz nicht vollenden, sie verdrehte ihre Augen und fiel zur Seite vom Stuhl auf den harten Boden. Severus konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, er war viel zu geschockt von dem Bild was sich ihm da bot._

_„Granger!" entfuhr es ihm hitzig. Einige Minuten lang stand er unfähig sich zu bewegen neben dem Stuhl. Dann erst kam wieder Leben in seinen Körper und er ließ sich neben Hermine auf die Knie fallen. _

_„Granger, machen Sie die Augen auf, los!" rief er ihr entgegen. Er klopfte leicht auf ihre Wange. Doch Hermine reagierte nicht, gleichzeitig stieg Panik in Severus auf, er hatte zu lange gewartet! Er hätte Hermine vorher dazu zwingen müssen, etwas zu essen. Aber nein, da war man doch mal nett und zwang die junge Gryffindor nicht zum Essen, und schon hatte man den Salat. Er versuchte ihren Puls zu ertasten, dieser war noch schwach. 'Verdammt Snape! Du musst etwas tun!' schrie er sich selbst in Gedanken an. Schnell zog er sich seinen Mantel an und wickelte Hermine in eine warme Decke ein. Behutsam nahm er Hermine auf seine Arme, sie war unendlich leicht und genau das machte Severus irgendwie Angst. „Ich bring Sie jetzt zu einem Arzt", flüsterte er der bewusstlosen Hermine zu. 'Ich hoffe es gibt in diesem Dorf überhaupt einen...', dachte er zweifelnd. Dann apparierte er mit Hermine in das Dorf, allerdings an eine Stelle, an der sie nicht sofort im Mittelpunkt des Dorflebens standen._

_Diese Sorge war allerdings unbegründet, denn um diese Zeit, waren eigentlich sehr wenige Dorfbewohner auf den kalten Straßen._

_Snape warf einen Blick auf Hermines Gesicht. Sie war immer noch nicht aufgewacht, also musste er schnell einen Arzt finden. _

_Mit ihr auf seinen Armen lief er durch die nassen Gassen, aber nirgendwo konnte er einen Hinweis auf medizinische Hilfe finden. 'Verflucht, bei Merlins Bart, dass kann doch nicht sein.' Severus hätte beinahe entnervt aufgegeben, aber irgendwo meinte es ein Schutzengel gut mit Hermine und ein Dorfbewohner streifte seinen Weg._

_„Hallo!" bellte Snape den jungen Mann, welcher gleich erschrocken die Augen aufriss und einen Satz zurück machte an. „Haben Sie mich vielleicht erschreckt", antwortete dieser schnell. Snape wollte ihn gar nicht mehr zu Wort kommen lassen, deshalb fuhr er gleich fort: „Ich brauche Hilfe, wo ist ein Arzt, gibt es hier irgendwo einen?" Dem jungen Zauberer hatte Hermine gemustert, bevor er den Kopf hob und nickte. „Ja gibt es. Dr. Hopkins, ein paar Straßen weiter, aber - ..." Snape bedankte sich nicht, er ging in die Richtung, in die der junge Zauberer gezeigt hatte._

_'Komischer Kauz', dachte der Zauberer und setzte seinen Weg fort. _

_Charlet und Johnny wollten eigentlich Feierabend machen, sie ahnten jedoch nicht, dass Snape mit Hermine auf seinen Armen, vor der Praxistür stand und entsprechend Radau machte. „Verdammt noch mal, machen Sie endlich auf!" fauchte er panisch. _

_'Wenn man mal einen Arzt braucht, sind diese verdammten Mediziner nicht da', fluchte er verärgert in seinen Gedanken._

_Charlet warf einen skeptischen Blick zu Johnny, welcher nach einigen Minuten die Tür zur Praxis öffnete. _

_„Na endlich", knurrte Snape. „Sind Sie Dr. Hopkins?" Johnny schüttelte sogleich mit dem Kopf. „Nein, der hat schon Feierabend und ist nicht mehr hier", antwortete er und bat Snape herein. „Dann holen Sie ihn verdammt noch mal, der jungen Dame geht es wirklich nicht gut", forderte Snape ohne ein Nein seines Gegenübers akzeptieren zu wollen. „Charlet, wir müssen sofort Will __holen, wir haben einen Notfall!" rief Johnny seiner besten Freundin zu, die schnell aus dem Vorzimmer gelaufen kam und auf das Behandlungszimmer deutete. „Dann übernehm du mal die Erstversorgung. Ich hole Will!" antwortete Charlet, während sie ihre Jacke nahm und aus der Praxis stürmte. _

_Severus legte Hermine vorsichtig auf die Liege und warf einen Blick zu Johnny, welcher sofort einige Geräte heran schob._

_„Was genau ist passiert?" fragte er. „Sie hat seit einer Woche nichts mehr gegessen", gestand Snape zischend. „Sie hat nur Tee und Wasser zu sich genommen", fügte er leise hinzu. „Eine Woche?" _

_Der junge Mann hielt das für einen schlechten Scherz. „Sie hätten früher kommen müssen … Mr...?"_

_Snape überlegte kurz ob er einen anderen Namen nennen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen._

_„Snape, Severus Snape." Johnny hob die Augenbraue, irgendwo hatte er diesen Namen doch schon einmal gehört. „Mr. Snape, Sie hätten mit der jungen Dame vorher kommen müssen, der Arzt kann sicher noch etwas tun, aber ihr geht es sehr schlecht", fügte Johnny dann zu seinem Satz hinzu. _

_Snape schluckte seinen Ärger herunter. Johnny nahm Hermines Personalien auf und versorgte sie erst einmal mit dem nötigsten, die Untersuchung würde dann sein Chef vornehmen._

_'Pistazien... und es sind alle meine...' träumte William erfreut vor sich hin. Er lag schon eine Stunde im Bett und schlief wie es sich für einen Mann seines Kalibers gehörte. Das es erst 19 Uhr war, ließ er dabei außer Acht, immerhin war er Anfang fünfzig und schon ein reifer Mann und der brauchte nun einmal seinen Schönheitsschlaf. Gerade als es in seinem Traum interessanter wurde, hörte er die Tür. Eigentlich wollte er diese ignorieren, aber es hörte nicht auf. Schläfrig öffnete er ein Auge und tastete verschlafen nach seiner Brille. _

_Etwas schwerfällig schlurfte William aus seinem Schlafzimmer, zur Haustür. _

_Kurz sah er durch den Spion und öffnete die Tür dann träge. Gähnend rieb er sich über den Nacken._

_„Was ist denn los Charlet?" fragte er müde._

_Charlet die noch mit dem Rücken zu William stand, drehte sich bei seiner Frage, nichts ahnend herum, um in nächsten Moment geschockt auf sein T-Shirt auf dem ganz groß „Notarzt: ausziehen - hinlegen" stand, zu starren. William folgte ihrem Blick. „Ach das ist ein Geschenk von meinem Bruder Jake, machen Sie den Mund zu Charlet, was gibt es denn?" fragte er gähnend. „Ähm äh... ein Notfall in der Praxis, eine junge Frau... sie war sehr blass, mehr kann ich auch noch nicht sagen."_

_Bei ihren Worten war William von einem Augenblick zum nächsten hellwach und er verschwand schnell in seinem Schlafzimmer, um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen._

_Snape saß schweigend vor dem Behandlungszimmer. Seine Hände waren ineinander verkrampft. Diese Anspannung und das Warten auf den Arzt brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Er hatte auch eine gewisse Verantwortung für seine Schülerin. Dieser junge Mann hatte Recht gehabt. Früher handeln und nicht einfach zusehen. Das hatte Severus nun davon. An Hermines Zustand hatte sich im Prinzip noch nichts geändert. Johnny hatte nur dafür gesorgt, das Hermine einigermaßen stabil war und etwas Flüssigkeit in Form einer Infusion bekam._

_Snape sah auf die Uhr, dieser Arzt und die Sprechstundenhilfe mussten doch bald kommen. _

_Einige weitere lange Minuten vergingen, als er endlich eine männliche Stimme im Gang hörte und dann auch schon der sehr hochgewachsene Arzt vor ihm stand. Severus hob die Augenbraue. So einen großen Arzt hatte er ja noch nie gesehen._

_William schien den anderen Mann auch argwöhnisch zu mustern. „Ist das Alice Cooper und wenn ja, was macht der dann hier?" fragte der Hochgewachsene skeptisch. _

_Snape glaubte sich verhört zu haben, dieser Arzt hielt ihn für Alice Cooper, hatte der Gurken auf seinen Augen... ach nein, eine Brille. _

_„Nein Dr. Hopkins, das ist Mr. Snape, er hat seine Begleiterin her gebracht", mischte sich Johnny in das Gespräch ein._

_Dr. Hopkins nickte, warf Johnny die Jacke zu und betrat mit Charlet das Behandlungszimmer._

_Snape blieb schweigend zurück. Johnny warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu._

_William beugte sich über die junge Gryffindor. „Sie ist wirklich sehr blass", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Dann warf er einen Blick auf Johnnys Notizen. 'Eine Woche nichts gegessen?' Das erschreckte sogar William. Er wunderte sich das Hermine überhaupt noch am Leben war. Zumindest hatte sie Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen. _

_Er nahm behutsam einige Untersuchungen vor, dabei fiel ihm auch dieser leichte blaue Fleck an ihrem Oberarm auf. _

_Dieser Alice Cooper Verschnitt hatte doch nicht etwa... Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Charlet, wir bleiben heute Nacht hier, wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Miss Granger weiter Flüssigkeit bekommt, und ich werde mir jetzt mal diesen …. was auch immer der auch ist vornehmen."_

_Nickend deckte Charlet Hermine wieder zu und setzte sich mit einem Buch neben die Liege. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie die Nacht hier verbrachte. 'Armes Mädchen', dachte sie._

_William verließ mit einem normalen Gesichtsausdruck das Behandlungszimmer, er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Wirklich nicht. „Mr. Snape, auf ein Wort?" fragte er höflich und deutete auf sein Büro. Severus nickte stumm und verschwand mit dem Arzt im Zimmer._

_Nachdem die beiden Männer sich gesetzt hatten, war einen Augenblick lang Stille im Zimmer._

_„Nun... Mr. Snape, Miss Granger geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Wie meine Sprechstundenhilfe Ihnen schon gesagt hat, Sie hätten früher kommen müssen. Es ist ein Wunder das Miss Granger noch lebt, wenn die junge Dame keine Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen hätte, dann würde sie jetzt in der Leichenhalle liegen", sagte er direkt und ernst. Er rieb sich dabei über das Kinn._

_Snape hörte sich die Worte des Arztes still an. Ja, Severus wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, musste ihm das der Arzt jetzt noch unter seine übergroße Nase reiben._

_„Wann kann ich sie wieder mitnehmen?" fragte er stattdessen. „Wenn Miss Granger sich erholt hat, Mr. Snape, bis dahin bleibt sie hier."_

_Severus wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, weshalb er nur stumm nickte. _

_William hatte Snape genau beobachtet, der Mann vor ihm hatte wohl auch nur sehr wenig Schlaf bekommen und irgendwas strahlte er noch aus, nur konnte er sich das nicht erklären. _

_Severus verließ nach diesem kurzen Wortwechsel das Zimmer und ließ sich draußen wieder nieder. Die ganze Situation schien von Stunde zu Stunde komplizierter zu werden. Er war ein gesuchter Mörder. Potter und Weasley waren sicher schon auf der Suche nach Hermine, und die Todesser würden sich wohl auch bald mit ihm in Verbindung setzen. Letzteres bereitete ihm richtige Kopfschmerzen, denn wenn er Hermine nicht in der Berghütte 'gefangen' hielt, … er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Denn Severus wusste, dass die Todesser sehr wohl von der Entführung Wind bekommen hatten. _

_Aber diese Nacht gab ihm erst einmal Zeit über das Ganze hier nachzudenken._

_Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Irgendwas in ihm sagte das er richtig gehandelt hatte, Hermine zu diesem komischen großen Arzt gebracht zu haben._

_Severus war klar, dass diese Nacht unendlich lang werden würde. Er wusste auch nicht, wann er das letzte Mal auf die tickende Wanduhr gesehen hatte. Es interessierte Severus auch gar nicht mehr. Eigentlich hätte er seinem Auftrag nachgehen sollen, Harry Potter beschützen. Doch das war jetzt irgendwie... anders gelaufen. Frustriert stieß er hörbar Luft aus. Er musste schnellstmöglich einen anderen Plan finden. Seine 'Geisel' wieder in Gewahrsam nehmen und seine Maske aufrecht erhalten. Warum ging alles nur so entsetzlich schief. _

_Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und schloss einfach nur die Augen. Ein Bett, der __schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Bett. _

_Hermine glaubte jahrelang geschlafen zu haben, als sie ganz erschöpft und langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Wage nahm sie ihre Umgebung wahr und etwas grünes... etwas grünes? Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich noch einmal darüber. „Pistazie gefällig?" fragte eine fremde Stimme. „Pistazie?" krächzte sie müde. „Ja Pistazie!" antwortete die Stimme. Erst dann nahm sie zwei blaue Augen wahr und dann das spitzbübische Grinsen des älteren Herrn. „Wer sind Sie?" fragte Hermine. „Und wo bin ich?" William schmunzelte. „Sie sind bei mir in der Praxis und ich bin Dr. William Paul Hopkins, der Arzt dem die Frauen vertrauen", antwortete er lachend. Charlet schenkte ihm einen regelrechten Todesblick. Hermine entging das nicht. „Ich glaube eher verhauen", fügte sie grinsend zu. Doch dann erstarb ihr schwaches Grinsen. Snape war in ihr Blickfeld getreten._

_Auf einmal wurde es still und die beiden fixierten sich wie zwei wilde Tiere, die sich gleich an die Gurgel gehen wollten. _

_„Snape", zischte sie. „Ja Granger", fauchte Snape spitz darauf. _

_„Wir lassen Sie dann mal alleine", sagte Charlet und zog ihren Chef am Kittel aus dem Raum. William spielte einfach zu gerne Streitschlichter. Deshalb meckerte er auch, aber Charlet sorgte dafür das ihr Chef etwas zu arbeiten hatte._

_„Wenn Sie wieder fit genug sind, dann werden wir wieder zur Berghütte gehen", sagte Snape ohne Wiederworte zu dulden. „Nein", entfuhr es Hermine hitzig. „Ganz bestimmt nicht." _

_In Snape kochte wieder alles hoch. Er hatte die Ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht und jetzt funkte Hermine ihm auch noch so dazwischen, konnte sie nicht einfach ja und amen sagen? „Granger, keine Widerrede! Sie kommen mit oder muss ich Sie zwingen?" flüsterte er ihr zischend zu. _

_Hermines Augen verengten sich. „Wenn Sie das tun... dann..."_

_tbc._

_Reviews? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Danke für das Review, schade dass meine FF nicht so an zu kommen scheint, aber ich mach trotzdem weiter. Ein Autor freut sich schon sehr über Feedback ;)

* * *

_„Was dann?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige fast schon eine Spur zu aggressiv. „Dann Professor..." spie Hermine ihm abfällig und mit starker Stimme entgegen. „Werde ich mit aller Kraft Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen und da können Sie noch so viele Zauber auf die Hütte legen, .!" In Hermine war wieder so etwas wie ein Wille zu kämpfen erwacht, nein – der Wille war erwacht! Snape sog scharf die Luft ein. Nein dumm war Hermine ganz bestimmt nicht, darauf wollte er auch gar nicht hinaus. „Und wie würden Sie ihr Verhalten bezeichnen Granger? War es nicht außerordentlich dumm, nichts mehr zu essen?" Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Was bildete sich dieser Giftmischer eigentlich ein. Sie würde sich sein ungehobeltes Verhalten sicher nicht bieten lassen. Sie war eine Gryffindor und nicht so ein verlogener … Hermine wollte diesen Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende denken. _

_Ohne ihn wäre sie hier gar nicht gelandet. Dieser Krieg war sinnlos, aber lieber hätte Hermine mit Harry und Ron gekämpft. Und wo war sie jetzt? Im Behandlungszimmer einer Praxis mit ihrem Entführer, Professor Snape. 'Na das habe ich mir ja schon immer gewünscht', dachte Hermine resigniert. _

_„Lassen Sie mich allein Snape, ich will Sie nicht sehen. Außerdem soll ich mich doch erholen", zischte Hermine genervt._

_Snape biss sich zunächst auf die Lippe. „Ich werde in der Nähe sein Granger, Sie entkommen mir nicht", knurrte er ihr zu._

_Hermine ließ sich nach hinten sinken und zog die Decke nach oben._

_„Gehen Sie." Hermines Tonfall war kühl. Selbst Snape schien dies zu verwundern. Er sagte nichts dazu. Der Schwarzhaarige verließ schweigend das Behandlungszimmer. _

_„Ich werde heute Abend wieder nach ihr sehen", sagte er kurz angebunden zu Charlet, welche einen übermüdeten Eindruck machte, daher nickte sie nur._

_Den Tag verschlief Hermine die meiste Zeit eigentlich, etwas anderes hätte Hermine auch nicht machen wollen. Denn ihr Körper brauchte wieder Kraft und die holte er sich durch den Schlaf. Sie hatte Johnny versprochen etwas von seinem tollen Erdbeerkuchen zu probieren. Aber erst wenn sie wieder auf dem Damm war. _

_Gegen Abend, der große Praxisansturm war vor rüber, vernahm Hermine ein Klopfen._

_„Ja?" _

_Sekundenbruchteile später öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine sah zu ihrem Arzt. „Dr. Hopkins", sagte Hermine müde und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ja der bin ich wohl", antwortete er. „Wie geht es Ihnen Miss Granger?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, den Umständen entsprechend... gut." William setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben der Liege und schien sich einige Notizen zu machen. „Was ist eigentlich mit Mr. Snape, Sie scheinen... wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, nicht besonders gut aufeinander zu sprechen sein." Hermine schnaubte. Nein, sie verachtete Snape grade zu. Doch sollte sie das diesem Arzt auch auf die Nase binden. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll Dr. Hopkins... besonders gern haben wir uns nicht gerade." Hermine entschloss sich nicht weiter darüber zu reden. Obwohl sie wusste, dass dieser Satz nach einem großen Aber klang. _

_William hatte sich zurück gelehnt und dabei die Arme verschränkt. Inzwischen hatte er den rechten Ellenbogen auf den linken Unterarm gestützt und seinen Zeigefinger vor den Mund gelegt. Dabei machte er einen furchtbar kritischen Analyseblick. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei etwas irritiert. „Ist irgendwas?" erkundigte sie sich. „Nein, nein... ich denke nach." _

_Snape hatte sich irgendwie merkwürdig verhalten, weswegen er genauere Informationen bei Hermine einholen wollte, jedoch gestaltete sich dies als sehr schwierig. Vielleicht sollte er seiner Patientin etwas Zeit geben, dieser Weg war wohl der Beste._

_Nicht das William Paul Hopkins neugierig war, der Hochgewachsene musste nur sehr gut über alles informiert sein._

_„Miss Granger, Sie müssen mir nicht sagen, was genau passiert ist... jedoch möchte ich Ihnen ans __Herz legen, möglichst bald wieder etwas zu essen. Johnny könnte Ihnen unter Umständen etwas zubereiten, ich persönlich sollte lieber die Finger davon lassen", hüstelte er. _

_William wollte Hermine nicht unbedingt unter die Nase reiben, dass er nicht gerade ein talentierter Koch war. Für ihn reichte es ja, aber nicht für andere. _

_„Wenn Sie etwas benötigen, rufen Sie Charlet oder Johnny..." Der hochgewachsene machte seine geübte Handbewegung durch die grauen Haare. „Oder nach mir." Hermine konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. Dieser Arzt hatte Humor, dass musste sie ihm lassen und für einen Moment waren die negativen Gedanken verschwunden._

_Snape dagegen war alles andere als erfreut über die ganze Situation. Hermine hatte ihn so weit gebracht, dass er sie hierher bringen musste, um ihr das Leben zu retten. Nicht das er daran zweifelte, aber die ganze Sache strapazierte auch seine Nerven. Etwas paranoid musterte er seine Umgebung. Warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn alle anstarrten, wenn es auch gar nicht so war. _

_Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob Hermine dicht halten würde. Oder ob sie ihn ans Messer lieferte. Sie hätte allen Grund dazu, aber die Gryffindor durfte nicht vergessen, dass er ihr mehr oder weniger das Leben gerettet hatte. _

_Wieder einmal wurde Snape klar, dass Frauen ein Fall für sich waren. Irgendwie musste er Hermine wieder aus der Sichtweite der Dorfbewohner und auf die Berghütte befördern._

_Severus wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er eine etwas ältere Dame auf sich zu laufen sah. Sie wollte ihn doch nicht etwa ansprechen._

_„Monsieuuuuur!" rief sie ihm zu. 'Habe ich ein Schild um meinen Hals hängen, auf dem steht, kommuniziere mit mir?' Snape versuchte sein Gesicht so zu verziehen, dass diese komische Frau ihn nicht weiter störte, aber falsch gedacht. „Können Schie mir weiterhelfen?" fragte sie säuselnd mit einem französischen Akzent, welcher nicht zu überhören war. Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Womit denn?" knurrte Snape genervt, vielleicht konnte er so endlich diese Frau loswerden. Aber falsch gedacht. „Ich muss unbedingt zu Dr. Hopkins... er isch ein ehemaliger Studienfreund von mir." Zur Sicherheit nahm Snape etwas Abstand ein. Er mochte es nicht besonders, wenn ihm Menschen so nahe kamen. Vor allem solche französischen Damen. „Das er hier eine Praxis hat, wissen Sie Mrs...?" Snape musterte sie einen Augenblick lang fragend. „Nennen Schie misch einfasch Chantal." Snapes Miene versteinerte sich, doch in seinem inneren tobte es, er hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. 'Chantal... das ist so ein... typisch... oh je.. bei Merlin...'. Erst jetzt stieg ihn dieser leicht alkoholische Geruch in die übergroße Nase. Die gute Chantal war also auch noch etwas angetrunken. _

_Snape räusperte sich. „Chantal, vielleicht sollten Sie ihn einfach in der Praxis aufsuchen... die ist hier gleich in der Nähe."_

_Ihr Gesichts zierte sogleich ein erfreutes Grinsen. „Vielen Dank Monsieur." _

_Amüsiert sah Snape dieser Dame nach. _

_William hatte noch einmal nach Hermine gesehen und wollte endlich in die Mittagspause gehen. Sein Magen knurrte und das unüberhörbar. Er notierte Charlet noch einige Dinge und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Selten hörte er den Gesprächen auf der Straße zu, doch dieser französische Akzent entging ihm nicht. Das war doch nicht etwa... Sichtlich entsetzt weiteten sich die Augen des hochgewachsenen Arztes. Zwar konnte er nicht sehen wer genau das war, aber es reichte William aus, um möglichst wieder schnell in die Praxis zu kommen. _

_Er nahm die Beine in die Hand und betrat schnell wieder die sicheren Wände seines Arbeitsplatzes. _

_„Dr. Hopkins, ist noch etwas?" erkundigte sich Charlet erstaunt, denn Williams gehetzter Anblick ließ sie ins Grübeln kommen. _

_„Ich.. nun... Charlet, ich bin für NIEMANDEN zu sprechen!" sagte er schnell und hechtete schon fast in sein sicheres Büro. Sekunden später hörte man nur noch wie er den Schlüssel umdrehte. Die __Tür war auf jeden Fall zu. _

_Der Grund für Williams komisches Verhalten stand ein paar Minuten später vor ihr in der Praxis. Eine Frau, schwarze längere Haare, hellbraune Augen, etwas größer und ein ziemlich komisches Lächeln. _

_„Ischt... Dr. Hopkins vielleicht zu gegen?" fragte sie grinsend. Charlets Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Also deshalb war er weg gelaufen. Wegen dieser komischen... angetrunkenen Französin._

_Sollte sie ihn in die Pfanne hauen oder mal für ihn lügen? Charlet entschied sich für das letztere._

_„Nein Dr. Hopkins macht gerade Mittagspause... und ist nicht da."_

_Chantal schien sichtlich enttäuscht darüber das ihr Objekt der Begierde nicht anwesend war._

_„Zschu Schade... aber isch komme wieder, keine Frasche..." nuschelte sie und wankte irgendwie aus der Praxis heraus._

_„Wuhu... William, das war aber eine äußerst hübsche Dame, wenn ich das bemerken darf", gluckste Charlet als William wieder sein sicheres Büro verlassen hatte. Dieser schenkte ihr einen richtigen Todesblick. „Das ist gar nicht lustig, die war schon während des Studiums scharf auf mich. Trägt Sie immer noch die Brille und diese komische Voodookette?" Charlet prustete sogleich los. „Ja, eine komische Kette konnte ich erkennen, aber die Brille hat sie wohl verloren... sie war auch etwas angetrunken", erzählte die Sprechstundenhilfe ihrem Chef._

_Die nächsten Tage ging Williams Versteck – und Fluchtspiel weiter. Chantal ließ einfach nicht locker. Hermine bekam nur am Rande mit, weswegen ihr Arzt sich so merkwürdig verhielt. Charlet hatte ihr allerdings erzählt, das seine ehemalige Studienfreundin eben hinter ihm her war. Die Gryffindor hatte dies nur mit einem amüsierten Lachen kommentiert. Sie war ganz froh etwas auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Denn ihre Stimmung sank immer gewaltig wenn Snape die Praxis betrat um nach ihr zu sehen. Ihr Professor sagte zwar nie etwas, aber Hermine wusste genau, die Tage im Dorf waren gezählt. Snape würde sie wieder auf die Berghütte nehmen und dies machte Hermine traurig. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen und Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren zitternden Händen. _

_„William!" rief eine Dame mit französischem Akzent. Sofort schoss Hermines Kopf nach oben. Oh nein, hatte sie ihren Arzt jetzt etwa erwischt? _

_Schnell krabbelte Hermine aus ihrem 'Bett' und beobachtete das Geschehen durch den Türspalt._

_„Chantal", entfuhr es ihm alles andere als begeistert. 'Mist... jetzt hat sie mich doch gefunden... so etwas blödes aber auch'. _

_„Oh William ich bin so erfreut dich zu sehen. Du bist so groß und stattlich geworden... das Weiß steht dir ausgezeichnet._

_„Ich komm eben nicht so viel an die Sonne, du weißt ich bin hier ja so viel beschäftigt..."_

_Charlet legte ein paar Akten weg und hob die Augenbrauen. 'Ja mit Pistazien essen...', dachte sie und stellte sich neben William, um dem Geschehen ganz genau folgen zu können._

_„Du hast immer noch so einen tollen Humor wie früher William", säuselte sie. „Du hast mich schon damals so damit beeindruckt", fügte Chantal hauchend hinzu. „Wie schön", antwortete er gelangweilt und versuchte dabei äußerst desinteressiert zu wirken. Anscheinend versuchte Chantal seine Reaktion zu ignorieren. Normalerweise bissen die Männer bei ihr ohne viele Widerworte an, aber William interessierte das wohl herzlich wenig. _

_„Bist du eigentlich inzwischen verheiratet?" Die Französin versuchte dabei so unscheinbar wie möglich zu klingen. William schluckte merklich und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Nein..." nuschelte er und starrte auf das Gekritzel vor ihm. _

_„Dann habe ich ja freie Bahn", sagte sie ziemlich direkt und schon wich William erschrocken zurück. In seinem Kopf ratterte es. Er war zwar nicht verheiratet, aber... und genau in dem Moment, als er intensiv nachdachte geriet Charlet in sein Blickfeld. _

_„Jedoch bin ich glücklich vergeben", sagte er stolz und legte seinen Arm um Charlet, welche etwas überrumpelt wirkte. „Nicht wahr Charlet Schatz?" Nun war es an Charlet erstaunt zu schauen. Sie war etwas perplex. „Hö?" entfuhr es ihr verwundert. Seine linke Hand ergriff die ihre und präsentierte den Ringfinger. „Den habe ich ihr zu unserem Einjährigen geschenkt... wir werden nächstes Jahr heiraten", fügte er gespielt überglücklich hinzu. „Charlet du freust dich doch genau wie ich", fragte er und sah hilfesuchend zu seiner Sprechstundenhilfe. „Ähm ja... William."_

_Chantals Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. William hatte etwas mit dieser Sprechstundenhilfe, die war doch viel zu jung. _

_Während die drei in der Praxis noch diskutierten und das „angebliche" Paar versuchte Chantal loszuwerden, ließ Hermine sich grinsend auf dem Bett nieder. Das hatte eindeutig zu Erheiterung beigetragen. Doch ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Snape. Er hatte sich für diesen Abend angekündigt. Sie wollte lieber hier bleiben. Hier war sie wenigstens sicher._

_Frustriert zog Hermine die Decke über ihren zitternden Körper und schloss die Augen. _

_Es wurde kalt... und immer kälter. Ein eisiger Lufthauch umspielte Hermines Haare. Sie glaubte zu träumen. Nach Schutz und Halt suchend schmiegte sie sich an das was sie da gerade trug. Die kalte Luft streifte ihre weichen Lippen und suchte sich den Weg in ihr inneres. Die Gryffindor kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte ihren Kopf ab. Was war denn auf einmal los. Verstört riss Hermine ihre Augen auf und sah in den Nachthimmel und dann sah sie Snape. _

_„Sie Bastard!" entfuhr es ihr. „Ja ich weiß", antwortete er gelangweilt. Severus Snape hatte sie wieder entführt und auch noch gefesselt. „Das hab ich nicht verdient Snape... lassen Sie mich gehen... sofort", fauchte Hermine und versuchte sich gleichzeitig gegen Snape zu wehren, doch der hielt sie fest, er dachte gar nicht daran locker zu lassen. _

_Auch wenn Hermine sich gegen Snape wehrte, sie landete wieder in ihrem Zimmer auf der Berghütte. Frustriert sah sie Snape, welcher wieder nach unten verschwand nach. Das war doch einfach zum Mäuse melken. Die Gryffindor hatte sich gerade von ihrem Zusammenbruch erholt und jetzt das? _

_Das schrie grade zu nach Rache._

_Zumindest war Hermine nicht mehr gefesselt, dass war aber nur ein geringer Trost in der ganzen Situation. Die Gryffindor stieß ein genervtes Schnauben aus und krabbelte unter die Decke. Ein bisschen Schlaf würde die Sache zwar nicht ändern, aber ihr etwas Kraft geben._

_Während Hermine oben versuchte zu schlafen, saß Snape vor dem Kamin und fixierte die tanzenden Flammen. Nun hatte er Hermine wieder entführt und die Situation somit eigentlich verschlimmert. Aber er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Dazu war es zu spät. Viel zu spät. _

_Bevor Snape in seine fesselnden Gedanken versinken konnte, vernahm er ein Klopfen. Wer konnte es sein? Einer der Dorfbewohner, am Ende noch dieser Arzt? Sehr langsam erhob sich Snape und schritt mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand. Als er seine Hand auf die Tür legte, spürte er schon diese ihm bekannte Aura, genau das verhieß nichts gutes._

_Unendlich langsam öffnete er dann die Tür und sah in die Augen von Bellatrix. Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt._

_„Severus", säuselte sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen in ihren Zügen. „Bellatrix", erwiderte er kühl. „Ich habe gehört, du sollst hier die kleine Gryffindorgöre gefangen halten... stimmt das?" erkundigte Bella sich. Severus straffte die Schultern und musterte die Hexe, welche die Hütte argwöhnisch musterte. „Hab ich... aber lass das mal meine Sorge sein..."_

_Bella trat an Snape heran, legte dabei ihre Hände auf den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen und fuhr __langsam mit ihren Fingern seine Wirbelsäule entlang. „Das hast du gut gemacht Severus... der dunkle Lord wird sehr erfreut sein... über deine Geisel... schenkst du ihm Granger?" Severus welcher sich unter ihren Berührungen sichtlich anspannte, atmete tief durch. „Nein, werde ich nicht", kam es beinahe tonlos von ihm, fast desinteressiert._

_Das entging Bella nicht, weswegen sie langsam in sein Blickfeld trat. Die dunklen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen waren starr auf die ihren gerichtet. „Severus … du würdest den dunklen Lord damit ein großes Geschenk machen oder mir... ich würde so gerne mit ihr spielen", raunte sie kehlig. Ihre Finger tanzten dabei über die obersten Knöpfe seines Gehrocks. Während sie seine Augen fixierte schoben ihre Finger sehr langsam die ersten Knöpfe aus den Löchern und legten somit sein schwarzes Tuch frei. Begierig wanderte ihre Hand darüber, bis hin zu seinem Hals. Unter ihren Fingern konnte sie die Halsschlagader, welche heftig pulsierte spüren. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa nervös Severus, sag bist du es?" hauchte Bellatrix ihm zu. Ihre Berührungen waren Snape derart unangenehm, dass es ihn fast lähmte. Unfähig sich zu bewegen beobachtete er Bellatrix. „Nein Bella..." antwortete er knapp und eisig. Sein ganzer Körper schien aufs äußerste gespannt. Es schmerzte unerträglich, jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper. Wage nahm Snape war wie sie den Abstand zu ihm verringerte. Als er ihren Atem an seinem Hals spürte, schloss er die Augen. Sachte traten ihre Lippen in Kontakt mit seiner Haut, was ihn tief einatmen ließ. _

_Sanft suchten ihre Lippen sich den Weg über die bleiche Haut des Schwarzhaarigen, er erschauderte unter dieser Berührung. Dies gefiel Bellatrix, denn ihr war jedes Mittel recht um an das zu kommen, was sie wollte. Doch als sie weiter damit fortfuhr die Knöpfe nach und nach zu öffnen, spürte sie Snapes kalte und kräftige Hand an ihrem Handgelenk. „Hör auf damit", knurrte Severus und schob sie von sich. Auf so ein Spiel ging er schon gleich gar nicht ein. Dafür kannte er Bellatrix zu lange._

_Sie gab ein empörtes Schnauben von sich. „Severus... du weißt gar nicht was dir entgeht..." knurrte sie. Das gab es doch nicht. Snape war nicht auf ihre Verführungsversuche eingegangen. „Doch Bella, mir entgeht nichts – was ich nicht schon einmal gesehen hätte", antwortete Snape eisig darauf und knöpfte seinen Gehrock schnell wieder zu. _

_„Gib mir Granger und wir sorgen dafür, dass du deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen kannst... wir sind mächtig Severus Snape." Er schüttelte kalt mit dem Kopf. „Nein Bellatrix... Granger bleibt hier... du weißt doch wie gern ich meine schlechten Launen an Gryffindors auslasse", erwiderte er darauf. Die Todesserin hob die Augenbrauen. Snape wollte die Granger bei sich behalten. _

_„Du brauchst Sie nur um deine schlechte Laune an den Gryffindors aus zu lassen?" fragte sie skeptisch nach. „Nicht nur", erwiderte Snape. „Ich brauch ein Druckmittel... Potter soll mir ruhig auf die Schliche komm, erst dann will ich beide an den dunklen Lord ausliefern Bella", fügte Snape kühl hinzu._

_Bellatrix legte den Kopf schief, spielte beinahe mädchenhaft mit einer Strähne und fixierte dabei den schwarzhaarigen, bleichen Mann vor ihr. Er schien die Ruhe selbst. Unbeugsam was seine Geisel anging. Ob er auch grausam zu ihr war? Das traute sie Snape zwar durchaus zu, aber so ganz vertraute Bellatrix dem Tränkemeister nicht. Irgendwas verheimlichte er. _

_Aufgeben wollte Bella nicht, katzenartig bewegte sie sich auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann zu, ließ unendlich langsam ihre Hände auf seiner Brust nach oben gleiten. Snape spürte ihre kalten Hände in seinem Nacken. Die ganze Situation schien wieder sehr unangenehm zu werden. „Hör auf Bella", knurrte er kalt, aber das hielt die Todesserin nicht von ihrem Tun ab. Zuerst legten sich ihre Lippen gegen die seinen. Es fühlte sich rau an, nicht gerade das, was Snape fühlen wollte. Für einen Augenblick fielen seine Augen zu, denn Bella hatte damit begonnen, verführerisch an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern. _

_Ihm entwich ein leises Seufzen. Doch mit großer Abneigung nahm er wahr, dass Bella sich geschmeidig an seinen Körper schmiegte und ihm eindeutige Signale gab. Seine Arme hingen untätig zur Seite herab, sie waren wie gelähmt. Bellatrix fuhr mit ihrem Fingernagel seinen Nacken entlang und gab ein wohlwollendes Geräusch von sich, als sie spürte wie seine Nackenhaare sich dabei aufstellten. Snape versuchte krampfhaft diesem weiteren Annäherungsversuch zu entgehen, __indem er sich weigerte den Mund zu öffnen und diesen Kuss zu zu lassen. _

_„Hör auf Bella, bitte", flüsterte Snape und bereute gleich sofort diese Worte, denn ihre Lippen schoben sich dominant gegen die seinen und zwangen ihn dazu, dem Kuss endlich nachzugeben. _

_„Severus... hör auf dich zu sträuben..." flüsterte Bella gegen Snapes Lippen. _

_'Verflucht noch mal... NEIN!'_

_Wie durch ein Wunder kehrte die Kraft zurück in Snapes Körper. Er legte die Hände auf ihre Oberarme und schob sie von sich._

_„Es reicht jetzt Bella, ich möchte das du gehst... was ich mit der Gryffindorgöre anstelle ist meine Sache, der dunkle Lord braucht sich deswegen keine Gedanken machen. Ich liefere ihm Potter schon aus."_

_Snape war ein schwieriger Fall. Und ihn unterschätzen durfte Bella nicht. Er war ein durchaus begabter Magier. Selbst sie musste sich das eingestehen. _

_„Gut Snape... aber vergiss nicht... ich werde wieder kommen... irgendwann." All zu deutlich rollte der Tränkemeister dabei mit den Augen. „Ich werde dich hocherfreut erwarten." Sein Ton war eindeutig ironisch. _

_Bella sah nun endlich ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte Snape weiter zu belästigen, er gab ja sowieso nicht nach, weshalb sie stillschweigend verschwand. _

_Der Schwarzhaarige schien sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass die Todesserin endlich das Weite suchte. Lange hätte er sich nicht mehr gegen sie wehren können. Selbst er, Severus Snape konnte sich nur bedingt gegen weibliche Argumente wehren. _

_Er ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Severus musste über einiges nachdenken._

_Ein lauter Knall riss Severus aus seinen Albträumen. Kerzengerade saß er in seinem Bett, nass vom Schweiß und einer stoßartigen Atmung. Völlig desorientiert sah Severus sich in seinem Zimmer um. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte diesen plötzlichen Knall gar nicht zuordnen. Mark erschütternd durchfuhr Severus Hermines Hilfeschrei. Alarmiert hechtete Severus aus dem Bett, sein Griff zum Zauberstab war in Blut übergangen, weswegen er diesen sofort in seiner Hand hatte. So schnell seine Beine ihn tragen konnte, stand er in Hermines Zimmer, welche verängstigt in einer Ecke saß. Auf ihrem Bett lagen die Splitter ihres Fensters und Teile des Rahmens. Es roch verdächtig nach Magie. _

_Langsam pirschte sich Snape an das Fenster heran, um nach draußen zu sehen. Vor dem Fenster war eigentlich nichts mehr zu sehen, doch er entdeckte Fußspuren. Eins wusste Snape, das war eine Warnung gewesen und die sollte er ernst nehmen. _

_Eigentlich war er ziemlich versunken in seine Gedanken gewesen, aber als ein kalter Lufthauch seine Haut umspielte und er Hermines Schluchzen wahrnahm, zwang er sich wieder in die Realität zurück. _

_Zögernd näherte sich Severus Hermine. „Miss Granger?" fragte er leise. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Hermine hob langsam den Kopf, nahm nur schemenhaft Snapes Körper wahr. „Was ist passiert?" fiepte sie. „Eine ernst zu nehmende Warnung Miss Granger... kommen Sie", antwortete er leise und hielt ihr die Hand hin._

_Mit Tränen in den Augen ergriff Hermine Severus Hand, welcher sie mit Leichtigkeit auf die Beine zog. _

_Der Schwarzhaarige brachte Hermine in anderes Zimmer, denn in ihrem ursprünglichen Raum, konnte sie jetzt sowieso nicht mehr schlafen. Er entfachte mit seinem Zauberstab ein paar Kerzen und deutete achtlos auf Hermines neues 'Gefängnis', dann räusperte sich Severus und Hermine drehte sich zu ihm herum. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Snape nur in einer dünnen, schwarzen Hose vor ihr stand. _

_Stumm schluckte sie den dicken Klos herunter. Vereinzelte schwarze Haare auf seinem bleichen Oberkörper, er war ganz und gar nicht muskulös, jedoch zeichneten sich seine Muskeln leicht unter der hellen Haut ab. Ihre Augen wanderten den Arm herunter, auf dem deutlich das dunkle Mal zu __sehen war. Dieser Anblick schnürte Hermine die Kehle zu. Es war unübersehbar das Snape zu den Todessern gehörte. _

_Bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Snape abwandte, warf sie noch einmal einen Blick auf seinen Bauch, unter dem Bauchnabel befanden sich vereinzelte Härchen, welche einen Strich der in südlicher Richtung verlief bildeten._

_Snape entging ihr Starren nicht. Jedoch schob er es auf das dunkle Mal. „Sie wissen doch schon lange, dass ich zu den Todessern gehöre", stellte er sachlich fest. „Nacht Granger... versuchen Sie zu schlafen."_

_Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ die zitternde Gryffindor alleine._

_Diese ließ sich langsam auf das Bett sinken, sie musste das gerade erlebte erst einmal verarbeiten. Es war einfach zu viel auf einmal gewesen. Dieser 'Angriff'' und dann Snape etwas leicht bekleideter als sonst. Es passte einfach nicht in ihr Bild von ihrem Professor. _

_Achtlos zog Severus sich einen schwarzen Pullover und einen Mantel über, damit er nach draußen gehen konnte, um genauer diese Fußspuren betrachten zu können, nachdem er seine Schuhe angezogen hatte, wagte Snape sich langsam in die Kälte, allerdings nicht ohne seinen Zauberstab._

_Langsam lief er durch den Schnee zu besagten Fußspuren. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf das Fenster. Hier war eindeutig ein Zauberer am Werk gewesen und Snape konnte sich auch denken wer. Bellatrix. Und genau das war typisch für sie. Die Todesserin tat alles um Voldemort zu gefallen, er dagegen versuchte nur seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Damit seiner Geisel nichts zu stoßen konnte, entschloss sich Snape die Hütte wieder Magie zu schützen. Auch seine Zauber waren mächtig, und Snape wusste das Bellatrix ihn dahingehend doch etwas unterschätzen würde. _

_Severus richtete den Zauberstab auf das kaputte Fenster, um es zu reparieren und gleichzeitig legte er einen Schutzbann auf die Hütte. Sicher war sicher. _

_Noch einen kurzen Blick zurückwerfend betrat er wieder die Hütte und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, um endlich zu schlafen._

_An Schlaf war bei Harry und Ron nicht zu denken. Sie hatten vor ein paar Tagen die Suche nach Hermine begonnen. Gerade nächtigten sie in irgendeinem Hotel, draußen in der Einöde. Ron sehnte sich nach Hermine, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sie in seinen Armen halten zu können. Obwohl er eigentlich nur Hermines Rettung in seinem Kopf hatte, konnte Ron sich es nicht verkneifen, mal einen ausgiebigen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Das was er vor sich sah, dürfte Hermine doch eindeutig gefallen, eine glatt rasierte Brust, deutliche Muskeln, welche sich deutlich unter der Haut hervorhoben, allerdings nicht übertrieben. Ron fand jedoch, dass er sehr attraktiv wirkte. Blind vor Liebe stellte er sich Hermine in seinen starken Armen vor. _

_Harry ahnte gar nicht was ihn gleich im Zimmer seines besten Freundes erwarten würde, doch als er dieses betrat, trockneten die Tränen ganz schnell und ein lautes Lachen drang aus dem jungen Gryffindor. Ron fuhr zusammen und drehte sich Harry._

_„Warum lachst du?"_

_Zunächst bekam Harry sich einfach nicht ein. Das war einfach zu komisch, wie Ron vor dem Spiegel herum stolzierte. _

_„Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig Harry, ich wollte nur sehen... ob ich Hermine gefallen würde", fügte er hinzu. „Was sagst du, als mein bester Freund?" Harry japste nach Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, ich bin ja auch keine Frau", gluckste er._

_Ron schmollte, das hatte er mal wieder davon. Es war auch so typisch für Harry. Zumindest lachte er, und das zählte mehr als sein peinlicher Auftritt._

_Ein leises Miauen durchdrang die Stille der Nacht. Die glitzernden Augen der einsamen Katze fixierten den Mond. Ihr Fell war sehr verdreckt und abgemagert war die Katzendame auch. Unsicher stolperte sie die dunkle Dorfgasse entlang und miaute kläglich. Dieses Miauen entging William Hopkins nicht, er war zu einem Abendspaziergang aufgebrochen und nun wollte er der Sache auf den Grund gehen._

_Zögernd sah er in die dunkle Gasse, aus der er das Miauen vernommen hatte. _

_„Oh..." entfuhr es ihm, als er sich der dünnen Katzendame vorsichtig näherte. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte er die Katze leise und ging langsam in die Hocke um ihr die Hand hinzuhalten. Die Katze roch neugierig an der Hand des Fremden, um ihn Sekunden später mit ihren Krallen einen Kratzer zu verpassen. William biss sich auf die Zähne und schluckte seinen leisen Schrei herunter. _

_Eindeutig, diese Katze war eine Zicke. „Willst du nicht mit mir kommen?" fragte er leise und gab nicht auf, dieses Tier tat ihm unendlich leid, selbst wenn sie ihn etwas verletzt hatte. Aber so weh tat es gar nicht. _

_Schwach sank die Katze zur Seite und miaute kläglich. „Ich weiß auch so, dass du eine Kämpfernatur bist... Kleine", sagte William leise und nahm sie ganz vorsichtig auf seine Arme. Zuerst schien die Katze sich zu sträuben, sank dann aber schwach in seinen Armen zusammen._

_Zuhause angekommen legte er die Katze zunächst auf sein Sofa. Die Katze musterte ihn schwach, hatte nun aber nicht mehr die kraft sich zu wehren, weshalb sie träge ihren Kopf wegdrehte. Jedoch entwich ihr ein erfreutes Schnurren, als William ihr Fell säuberte. „Sieh einer an, du bist eine Siamkatze, wunderschön", grinste er und befreite die Katze vom groben Schmutz, immerhin reinigten sich Katzen selber. Er lehnte sich grübelnd zurück. William wollte der Katze einen Namen geben... nur welchen...? Seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf eine Flasche Smirnoff. Diese Flasche gehörte sicher Jake, aber halt mal... Williams Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Katze. „Was hältst du von Smirnoff?" fragte er grinsend. Die Katze streckte ihm nur den Hintern entgegen. „Gut, genehmigt." Als William endlich zu Bett gehen wollte, und sich dementsprechend fertig für eben dieses machte, fand er 'Smirnoff' in seinem Bett wieder._

_„Das war jetzt so klar, raus da... Katzen gehören nicht in mein Bett", nuschelte William müde und schlug die Decke zur Seite. Die Katze schien das relativ wenig zu stören, denn sie suchte sich einfach einen anderen Platz auf seinem Bett._

_William gab sich geschlagen, zumindest für diese Nacht sollte sie ruhig hier schlafen. Schon bald waren die beiden im Land der Träume._

_„Er wollte dieses Schlammblut nicht herausrücken?" krächzte die kalte Stimme des dunklen Lords. „Richtig", entgegnete Bellatrix in einem sehr spitzen Tonfall. Voldemort musterte den mageren Baumstamm vor sich. „Und was hat er noch gesagt?" erkundigte sich Voldemort interessiert. Seine dürren Finger umspielten das Holz seines Zauberstabes. „Snape möchte Euch Granger und Potter gemeinsam ausliefern." Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Deine Äußerung wirft Fragen auf, traust du Snape nicht, es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, immerhin hat er … Dumbledore … kalt gemacht", erwiderte er eisig. Den Namen des Schulleiters spie er aus, Voldemort war einfach nur angewidert. Bellatrix suchte auf Teufel komm raus, einen Grund Snape ans Messer zu liefern, fand jedoch keinen, der Tränkemeister war einfach zu perfekt, um Fehler zu machen, jedenfalls keine Fehler, die sich zurück verfolgen ließen. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dunkler Lord. Ich traue ihm nicht, es könnte doch nicht schaden, wenn ich Snape weiter im Auge behalte, vielleicht kommen wir so früher an Potter..." begann Bella und beobachtete genau die Reaktion des dunklen Lords. Dieser schien skeptisch über ihren Vorschlag nach zu denken. „Fürs erste Bella, darfst du seine Tätigkeiten dann und wann verfolgen, du könntest Recht haben, mit dem was Potter betrifft, __aber so ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, ob man Potter nicht anders in eine Falle locken könnte." Bellatrix jedoch, schien hoch erfreut Snape weiter beschatten zu dürfen, so hatte sie ihn eindeutig besser im Auge. Sein Verhalten ließ einfach Zweifel aufkommen. Denn Bellatrix traute Snape schon einige Zeit nicht mehr über den Weg._


	4. Chapter 4

_„Sie ist hier irgendwo!" fauchte eine tiefe Stimme. Panisch drehte Hermine sich immer wieder um. Die vermummten Gestalten kamen immer näher. Sie waren nur noch einen Atemzug entfernt von Hermine, die durch den dunklen Wald rannte, so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten. Die Stiche in ihrer Lunge waren schmerzhaft und bohrend. Jeder Atemzug verursachte einen ziehenden Schmerz. Doch das hinderte Hermine nicht daran um ihr Leben zu rennen. Sie sah einfach auf den Weg vor sich, nicht zurück – laufen, Hermine musste laufen. Auch wenn die Äste blutige Spuren auf ihren Armen und Beinen hinterließen, hetzte die junge Gryffindor durch den Wald, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien. _

_„AVADA KEDAVRA!" schrie eine Stimme und Hermine sah den grellen Lichtblitz auf sich zu rasen. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden und sie würde in die ewige Dunkelheit eintauchen. _

_Das wollte sie nicht zulassen!_

_„NEEEIN!" japste Hermine und riss die Augen auf. Panisch sah sie umher. Das alles, es war ein grauenvoller Albtraum. Ihr standen die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Ihre Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab und ihre Kleidung war nass vom Schweiß. Die Tränen rannen unaufhörlich über ihre heißen Wangen. Wieder wurde ihr bewusst, wie allein sie war. Zitternd verkroch Hermine sich unter ihrer Decke, doch selbst die schien ihr keine Wärme zu spenden. Ihr Herz schrie, doch die Schreie verstummten ungehört. Und Hermine erkannte eines, nichts war schmerzvoller, als dieses erdrückende Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Es nahm kalt von ihr Besitz und umgab sie wie ein Windhauch es tun würde. Ihre Tränen wischte sie zitternd weg. Irgendwie musste sie durch halten. Irgendwann würde sie wieder mit ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie vereint sein. An diesen Gedanken geklammert, schlief Hermine irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden ein._

_„Ich bekomme WAS?" William sah seinen kleinen Bruder verständnislos an. „Was ist denn dagegen einzuwenden, wenn du dir eine Haushälterin zulegst?" fragte Jake genervt. „Ich brauch keine Frauen im Haus, die richten nur Chaos an!"_

_Jake rieb sich über den Nacken. „Sieh sie dir doch erst einmal an, William. Sie ist wirklich sehr sympathisch." William schnaubte. „Werde ich hier auch vorher mal gefragt, ob ich überhaupt eine Frau in MEINEM Haus möchte?" Jake schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf. „Nein wirst du nicht, ein bisschen weibliche Gesellschaft wird dir nicht schaden, glaub mir." Williams Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass ich hier keinerlei Frauen in meiner Nähe haben möchte. Die sind immer so neugierig und wollen Aufmerksamkeit."_

_Bevor Jake noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, vernahm er das leise Miauen von Williams Katze Smirnoff._

_„Was war das?" fragte Jake verwirrt. „Ich", antwortete William, der nervös zu werden schien. „Seit wann miaust du wie eine Katze?" erwiderte er spitz. „Och, dass war nur das Tier in mir", hüstelte William. Sein Bruder musterte ihn skeptisch. „Lass mich doch mal in dein Schlafzimmer sehen Brüderchen." William schüttelte sofort mit dem Kopf. 'So so William, du willst mich nicht freiwillig in dein Zimmer lassen, dann muss ich andere Methoden anwenden...' Jake räusperte sich._

_„Schau mal, draußen ist eine Pistazienverkäuferin", murmelte er trocken. „WO?" William lief zum Fenster, konnte allerdings niemanden entdecken._

_Jake war währenddessen in das Schlafzimmer gegangen. Da lag Williams Siamkatze Smirnoff, sehr entspannt und schnurrend. Mit großen Augen musterte sie den Mann. _

_„Seit wann hast du ein Haustier Will?" fragte er schmunzelnd und beobachtete die Katze auf dem Bett seines Bruders. _

_Irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelnd betrat William nun auch sein Schlafzimmer und ärgerte sich sichtlich über seinen Bruder. „Sie ist mir... mehr oder weniger in die Arme gelaufen." Jake musterte ihn von der Seite. „Sie? Wie heißt Sie?" Der Hochgewachsene zuckte mit den Schultern. __„Smirnoff", antwortete er knapp auf die Frage seines Bruders._

_„Smirnoff? Wie bist du denn auf den Namen gekommen, du hältst dich doch so fern von Alkohol." _

_William rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin auf den Namen gekommen, weil du wieder einmal deine Flasche Smirnoff bei mir stehen hast lassen." Amüsiert lachte Jake auf. „So so, Smirnoff also und die Katze ist also..." begann Jake und sah zu seinem lächelnden Bruder. „Meine Prinzessin auf der Erbse", beendete der ältere der Hopkins Brüder, den Satz. _

_„Also darf ich dir deine zukünftige Haushälterin mal vorstellen?" William seufzte. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn mehr, gegen Jake anzukämpfen. „Ja von mir aus, bring sie mit", brummte er wie ein Teddybär. Jake konnte sich sein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen._

_Dann würde hier endlich Ordnung herrschen... hoffentlich._

_Sichtlich deprimiert stocherte Hermine in ihrem Frühstück herum. Es war nichts besonderes. Rührei mit Toast. Ihre braunen Augen fixierten die Gabel. _

_Immer wieder stach Hermine mit der Gabel auf das Ei ein, beobachtete wie es auseinander fiel und machte so weiter. _

_Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete seine Schülerin stumm. Ihm war nicht entgangen wie Hermine sich fühlte oder zu fühlen schien. „Miss Granger, essen Sie es, bevor es kalt wird", sagte er leise und schob sich ein Stück Toastbrot in den Mund. Selbst Hermines Professor musste sich dazu zwingen, etwas zu essen. Denn die Sache mit Bellatrix lag ihm noch schwer im Magen. Der Umstand, dass Hermine dieses Zusammentreffen nicht mitbekommen hatte, erleichterte die Sache doch etwas. _

_Er rieb sich über den Nacken, bevor er wieder seine Gabel wieder im Rührei versenkte. „Ich habe eigentlich keinen Hunger", antwortete Hermine nach einigen langen Minuten. „Fangen Sie bitte nicht schon wieder damit an, ich möchte Sie nicht noch einmal in das Dorf bringen müssen." Die Gryffindor seufzte betrübt. Er hatte ja Recht. Wie sollte sie den Dorfbewohnern auch erklären, dass Snape sie gefangen hielt, ohne ihn ans Messer zu liefern. Denn eines war Hermine klar, Snape durfte man keinesfalls unterschätzen. Auch wenn sich ihr Magen weigerte, rang Hermine sich dazu durch, wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Skeptisch musterte der Schwarzhaarige die Gryffindor, welche sich bei jedem Bissen zu quälen schien. Aber irgendwie kam auch etwas Erleichterung in ihm auf, denn ein zweites Mal würde er Hermine nicht in die Praxis zu diesem komischen Arzt bringen. _

_„Ist doch gar nicht so schwer", merkte Snape leise an, worauf er von Hermine gleich einen genervten Blick erntete. „Noch einen Kaffee?" fragte Snape dann. „Nein, ich möchte einen Kaffee noch etwas zu essen, können Sie das nicht akzeptieren?" fragte sie darauf. „Es nicht besonders gesund, wenn Sie hungern Miss Granger. Sie können nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich daneben stehe und nichts tue."_

_Er hatte zwar recht damit, aber warum sollte sie ihm recht geben? „Müssen wir schon wieder über meine Essgewohnheiten reden?" fragte sie genervt. Snape rollte als Antwort nur mit den Augen. „Nein." Wenn das so weiter ging, würde Severus bald die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Allein hielt er es ja gerade noch so aus, aber die Gesellschaft von Hermine, machte ihm so langsam aber sicher zu schaffen. _

_„Wir gehen spazieren." Hermine hob die Augenbraue, denn sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Was?" erkundigte sie sich sicherheitshalber noch einmal. „Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden Granger, ziehen Sie sich etwas an, wir werden einen Ausflug machen."_

_Zunächst glaubte Hermine, Severus Snape würde sich einen bösen Scherz mit ihr erlauben, doch das tat er ausnahmsweise nicht. Er hatte das mit dem Ausflug durchaus ernst gemeint. _

_Kurze Zeit später befanden sich die beiden schon auf den Weg zum Dorf hinunter. Hermine hatte __ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den matschigen Boden gerichtet. Der Wind durchdrang ihre Haare und wirbelte sie auf. Snape hatte sie für einen Moment völlig ausgeblendet. Für sie war, die Welt um sich herum viel interessanter. Hermine hatte die Zeit, die sie schon in der Berghütte verbrachten sich nach Freiheit gesehnt, nach der frischen Luft, die ganze Landschaft um sie herum. Doch Snape hatte ihr genau das genommen, wonach sich ihr Herz vergeblich sehnte. Die Freiheit._

_Doch genauso wenig Sinn hatte es, ohne Zauberstab die Flucht anzutreten. Ihren Zauberstab hatte immer noch Snape, und den würde er sicher nicht heraus rücken. _

_Und nun waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei dem Mann, welcher sie entführt hatte und stumm neben ihr den Weg zum Dorf lief. _

_Einen Augenblick lang musterte sie das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers. Irgendwie war er blasser als sonst und so in seine Gedanken versunken. Warum konnte er sie nicht endlich gehen lassen? Aber Hermine wusste auch, dass sie von ihm darauf keine Antwort bekommen würde. Ihre Beine fühlten sich schwer an, genau wie ihr Herz. Hermine wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Ihr Gefühl für Zeit hatte die Gryffindor auch beinahe verloren. Wie lange befanden sie sich eigentlich schon in dieser Einöde? Wochen? Ein paar Monate? Eine gewisse Art von Frust baute sich in der jungen Gryffindor auf._

_Auch wenn sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Snape dies gern tat. Sie kannte nur seine abfällige, eiskalte Art und die überlagerte sich bei dieser ganzen Situation nun einmal. _

_Die Gryffindor stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer aus, was Snape aufschauen ließ. _

_„Soll ich Sie jetzt auch noch unterhalten Granger?" fragte Snape spitz. Hermine wandte ihren Kopf ab. „Nein danke, Sie sind so unterhaltsam wie ungetoastetes Toastbrot." _

_Schlagfertig war sie ja, dass musste Snape ihr durchaus lassen. Aber daran wollte Snape jetzt eigentlich auch keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden. Ihm behagte diese Situation auch nicht, aber er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und das vor Hermine eingestehen. Genau das war nicht seine Art. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verwandelte sich sein Gesicht, in eine eiskalte Maske. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten den Weg, der Wind wehte ihm die schwarzen langen Haare ins Gesicht, doch er verzog dabei nicht einmal das die Miene. Für ihn war es eine Leichtigkeit diese Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hatte die ganzen letzten Jahre nichts anderes getan, als den Schein zu wahren und niemanden sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Nur wenn Snape allein war, ließ er diese Maske fallen und kam aus sich heraus. Doch manchmal, selbst dann nicht. Sein Leben hatte ihn verbittert gemacht, ihm den Willen genommen, Glück an sich heran zu lassen. Für ihn war eben der Tag an dem Lily gestorben war, eben der Tag, an dem ihn das Glück für immer verlassen hatte. So war es für Snape und er hatte sich damit abgefunden. So hatte er besser für Dumbledore arbeiten können und Severus tat es ja immer noch. Der Schwarzhaarige war sich dessen auch sicher, dass er bis zu seinem Tod, diese Maske aufrecht erhalten würde, um dafür zu kämpfen, dass Harry Potter siegen und endlich Frieden in die Zaubererwelt einkehren würde._

_Den beiden kam der Weg ins Dorf wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor. Hermine war erleichtert, als endlich die Dächer der ersten Häuser in ihr Blickfeld kamen. Snape wirkte ziemlich teilnahmslos, er schwieg weiterhin und begleitete sie mehr oder weniger stumm. Um sich selbst zu beruhigen atmete Hermine noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Stimme erhob. _

_„Wollen Sie ein paar Kleinigkeiten einkaufen Professor Snape, oder warum hat sie unser Spaziergang ins Dorf geführt?" erkundigte sie sich leise und hoffte doch eigentlich, dass er nicht antworten würde._

_„Genau richtig", antwortete Snape eiskalt, sodass Hermine bei diesem Ton fast zu einer eisigen Statue erstarrt wäre._

_„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich gefragt habe", knurrte Hermine verärgert über seine eisige Antwort. Aber bevor Snape die Stimme erheben konnte, hörten sie das laute Fluchen des Arztes. _

_„Chantal, ich bin immer noch VERGEBEN!" zischte William sichtlich verärgert über seine __Verehrerin, die sich nach wie vor nicht abschütteln ließ. Hermine und Severus hielten inne und blieben stehen, dieses Bild was sich vor ihn abspielte war einfach zu merkwürdig. Der Hochgewachsene lief vor ran und seine französische Verehrerin versuchte ihn wieder ein zu holen. _

_„William Paul Hopkins, was willst du nur mit diesem jungen Ding, nehme dir doch lieber so eine reife Französin wie mich", säuselte sie. Dabei bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie William sehr genervt seine Augen verdrehte. _

_„Wie oft soll ich es dir eigentlich noch sagen Chantal, William Paul Hopkins ist vom Markt!" Das war zwar eine glatte Lüge, aber es musste doch reichen, um ihr diese ganze Sache auszureden. Aber es schien nicht zu klappen._

_Severus und Hermine beobachteten die beiden interessiert. Es gab ein wirklich lustiges Bild ab, weswegen Hermine amüsiert vor sich hin kicherte und dementsprechend Williams Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Erst jetzt dämmerte es ihm. Da war ja noch etwas gewesen, diese junge Dame war seine Patientin und sie war wieder in der Begleitung dieses Alice Cooper Verschnitts. _

_'William du wirst alt, du hast deine Patientin völlig vergessen...', dachte William angestrengt, weswegen er das Gesicht verzog. Der Arzt schien so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Chantal gegen ihn 'stieß'. _

_„Whups..." säuselte sie. 'Jetzt oder nie!' dachte Chantal spitzbübisch grinsend und ließ ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen. _

_Und jetzt musste sich Hermine wirklich zusammen reissen, nicht einen lauten Lachanfall zu bekommen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie Chantals Hände an William entlang tasteten und er angestrengt vor sich hin grübelte. Selbst Severus' Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken. _

_Williams Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Snape und Hermine, wieso sahen die beiden denn so amüsiert aus? Und irgendwie fühlte sich einige Stellen an seinem Körper so komisch an. Um genau diesem Problem auf den Grund zu gehen, sah er hinunter und entdeckte Hände, die aber eindeutig nicht ihm gehörten. CHANTAL! Die hatte er völlig vergessen! Er schob so schnell er konnte ihre Hände von seinem Körper und nahm etwas Abstand ein._

_Chantal legte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf, machte eine Katzengeste und ein gespieltes Schnurren. _

_William hob die Augenbraue, also Smirnoff reichte ihm völlig aus. _

_„Chantal, ich würde dir weniger von dem empfehlen was du nimmst oder nimm einfach mehr", stellte William skeptisch fest. _

_„Oh William, stell dich doch nicht so an", seufzte sie. „Ich stell mich überhaupt nicht an, außerdem muss ich mich jetzt sowieso um etwas dienstliches kümmern, du entschuldigst mich", meckerte er genervt._

_Hermine verging das Lachen, William wollte doch nicht etwa auf sie zu kommen? Doch er tat es, der hochgewachsene Arzt kam direkt auf sie zu. _

_„Miss Granger", sprach er sie freundlich an. Hermine sah schnell zu Snape, zu Chantal – welche fluchend von dannen zog und dann wieder zu diesem fast zwei Meter großen Arzt. _

_„Wie geht es denn und warum waren Sie weg?" erkundigte sich William interessiert. Einen Augenblick lang, wanderten seine Augen zu Snape, der seine eiskalte Maske aufrecht erhielt und den Mann vor sich zu mustern schien._

_„Es geht mir so weit ganz gut... und ich..." Sie spürte Snapes eiskalte Aura neben sich und die Gryffindor wusste genau, wenn sie jetzt etwas falsches sagen würde, dann hätten William und sie ein Problem._

_„Ich wollte einfach meine Ruhe haben Dr. Hopkins... Mr. Snape ist mein … Lehrer. Wir sind auf Forschungsreise", log Hermine sodass sich die Balken bogen. Snape schien zufrieden zu sein, jedenfalls gab er keinen Ton oder gar eine Reaktion von sich._

_Und Hermine sah, dass William es ihnen zu glauben schien. „Wie interessant", entgegnete er. „Ich __hoffe Sie nehmen wieder regelmäßig Nahrung zu sich Miss Granger, nicht das Sie wieder bei mir in der Praxis liegen."_

_Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ach nein, ich esse wieder – mein Zusammenbruch war anstrengend genug", antwortete sie ehrlich lächelnd. Dieses Lächeln erwiderte William ebenso mit einem erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck, nur Snape beobachtete die beiden starr. „Miss Granger", knurrte er eisig. „Wir sollten einige Besorgungen machen – immerhin wollen wir doch forschen. Mit leerem Magen lässt es sich schlecht wandern." Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Wie schnell Snape solche Momente doch zur Nichte machen konnte. _

_Unter Williams skeptischen Blicken verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Severus und setzten ihren Weg fort. Der hochgewachsene Arzt sah den beiden fragend nach. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermine ihn angelogen hatte – weil sie dieser komische Mann begleitete. _

_Jedoch blieb er nicht lange bei diesem Gedanken. Chantal geriet wieder in sein Blickfeld, weshalb er sofort seinen Weg fort setzte, um so schnell wie möglich ein gutes Versteck zu finden._

_Stumm setzten die beiden ihren Weg fort. Snape grübelte indes über sein weiteres Vorgehen nach. Solche Begegnungen konnten ihm wohl möglich gefährlich werden. Auch wenn es nicht so aussah. Erstaunt hatte ihn wirklich, dass Hermine irgendeine Ausrede gefunden hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass ihn seine Geisel verraten und deshalb ans Messer liefern würde. Snapes dunkle Augen wanderten umher. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder beobachteten ihn die Dorfbewohner auf der Straße. Sicher bildete er sich das nur ein. 'Severus – aufpassen. Nicht das du noch paranoid wirst.'_

_Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg vor ihnen, er wollte mit Hermine noch einige Besorgungen machen und die sollten sie lieber schnell hinter sich bringen. Denn zu viel Aufsehen wollte Severus auch nicht erregen._

_Während des Einkaufes fiel nicht ein Wort – zwischen den beiden. Snape kümmerte sich um den Einkauf, Hermine lief stumm neben ihrem Lehrer her. Sie hatte auch nichts großartiges mehr zu sagen. Snape würde sowieso nur das kaufen, was er für angemessen hielt. Deshalb zog Hermine es zunächst auch vor, nichts mehr darüber zu sagen oder gar ihre Stimme zu erheben._

_Snape dagegen versuchte seine Gedanken langsam aber sicher wieder ins Reine zu bringen. Doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein unglaublich schmerzhaftes Chaos. Schlicht ergreifend schien er ein Gefangener seiner Gedanken zu sein. Immer wieder schienen seine schmerzhaften Erfahrungen nach oben zu gelangen und dann wieder diese Situation, in der sich jetzt befand. Es zermürbte ihn in seiner Seele. Man sah es Snape nicht an, seine Maske war fest und wirkte wie die einer Statue aus Stein. Nur seine Augen verrieten seinen inneren Kampf, den Kampf seine Gedanken und den starken seelischen Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Snape hatte es geahnt, er hatte es tief in sich gespürt – und Severus wusste, wie stark die Gedanken seinen Geist beherrschen konnten. Sie kontrollierten seine verbitterte Seele. Einen Augenblick lang hielt der Schwarzhaarige inne. Da wollte etwas heraus – die Tränen. Die Tränen welche den Schmerz in ihm zu Tage brachten. Jedoch weigerte sich sein starker Wille diesem sehnlichsten Wunsch nach Erleichterung durch die Tränen nachzugeben. Nicht hier, nicht vor all den Menschen und erst recht nicht vor seiner Schülerin. Seine verbitterte Seele ging sie nichts an, sein zerstörtes und flehendes Herz sollte schweigen und ihr nicht den Schmerz offenbaren, welcher in ihm gefangen war. Welcher kämpfte aus sich heraus zu kommen und es doch nicht schaffte, weil sich Severus weigerte ihn vor anderen Menschen zu offenbaren. Seiner Meinung nach würden sie ihn für einen elenden Schwächling und verbitterten alten Mann, der seiner großen Liebe hinterher trauerte halten. _

_Snape schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein._

_„Professor?" Ihre Stimme durchdrang schmerzhaft, wie ein Dolch das Herz durchbohren würde seine Gedanken, was ihn innerlich fast zerbersten ließ. _

_„Ja?" fragte er beherrscht ruhig, was Hermine schlucken ließ. Irgend etwas war auf einmal anders. Ganz anders. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig. Snape glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hermine erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden?_

_Sehr langsam drehte Severus sich zu Hermine herum, sie befanden sich in einer Gasse, welche eher spärlich vom Sonnenlicht benetzt wurde, jedoch reichte dieses Licht aus um Snapes Augen erkennen zu können. Zunächst sah sie nur Snapes kalten Gesichtsausdruck, welcher sich schon beinahe zu einer Fratze verformte. Hermine schluckte augenblicklich. Aber es war nicht Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, welcher sie so verstörte. Es waren seine Augen. Seine dunklen Augen, die immer so viel Kälte und Verbitterung ausstrahlten – sie wirkten wie ein dunkler, tiefer See voller Schmerz und Trauer. Wage nahm sie das leichte Glitzern in seinen Augenwinkeln wahr. „Wagen Sie es nicht, mich nach meinem Befinden zu fragen, denn das geht Sie NICHTS – überhaupt NICHTS an", zischte Severus ihr so kalt und ablehnend zu, dass Hermine am liebsten das Weite gesucht hätte. _

_Seine Augen wirkten jedoch wie Ketten, die sie an ihrer Flucht hinderten. Was hatte dieser Mann nur in sich zu verbergen, was ihn so emotional aufwühlte. Hermine war bei weitem kein Psychiater oder sonst irgend etwas, aber diese Augen waren nicht die, die sie von ihrem Professor kannte. Seine Maske konnte er halten, jedoch war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht zu verstecken. Irgendetwas in Hermine zwang sie dazu, ihn besser nicht auf ihre Beobachtung anzusprechen. Wenn Snape gerade in einer sehr emotionalen, fast nicht sichtbaren Stimmung war... Hermine wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, wie gefährlich Snape dann werden konnte. „Wir sollten weiter gehen", flüsterte Hermine schon beinahe und senkte langsam den Kopf. Diesen Moment musste die junge Gryffindor erst einmal verarbeiten. Es war ja nicht so, dass Hermine ihn für ein eiskaltes Monster hielt, welches keine Gefühle empfinden konnte, jedoch hatte sie nicht mit so einer beängstigen Beobachtung, welche sie gerade gemacht hatte, gerechnet. Aber diese Beobachtung zeigte der besten Freundin von Harry, dass selbst Snape ein Mensch hinter seiner steinigen Fassade war, ein Mensch der allem Anschein nach, mehr als nur verbittert war. Er hatte Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen – vielleicht war es das, was Severus trauern ließ. Was ihn zu dieser Reaktion zu bringen schien. Wage nahm Hermine wahr, wie Snape sich langsam von ihr abwandte, tief ein atmete, kurz anspannte und seinen Weg stumm mit seiner 'Geisel' fort setzte. Ihr war klar, dass sie bald wieder auf die Berghütte zurück kehren würden. Denn Hermine bezweifelte, dass Snape es länger mit seiner Gemütslage unter den Menschen hier aushielt. _

_Und schon ein wenig später traten die beiden den Weg zur Berghütte an. _

_Sam sah dem ungleichen Paar, welches sich langsam vom Dorf entfernte fragend nach. Es wirkte schon etwas seltsam. Die beiden hatten nicht ein Wort verloren, sie sahen sich auch nicht an. 'Schon merkwürdig diese Dorfbewohner hier... vorhin erst diese fluchende Französin und jetzt die beiden... aber dann bin ich auch genau richtig hier', dachte sich die junge Frau in Jakes Alter. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat sie den „tanzenden Irrwicht", in dem ihr gleich ihr ehemaliger Schulfreund Jake ins Auge stach. Er stand hinter der Bar und beobachtete den fluchenden Koch, wie er einen Kollegen herum scheuchte. _

_„Jake!" rief sie erfreut. Dieser drehte sich zu ihr und sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln in seinen Zügen aus. „Sam, da bist du ja endlich. Schön dich zu sehen!" Er unterbrach seine Arbeit und lief sofort zu seiner Schulfreundin, um diese erst einmal herzlich zu umarmen. „Natürlich. Du weißt doch, auf mich ist Verlass und wenn es um Männer herum kommandieren geht, bin ich sofort zur Stelle", scherzte sie. „Du weißt schon, dass mein Bruder etwas speziell ist, oder?" Sie nickte. „Das hast du mir des öfteren erzählt Jake, wo ist denn der 'unschuldige' Berg – äh.. Dorfdoktor?" Jake lachte bei ihren letzten Worte amüsiert auf und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Dem Bergdoktor __werden wir nun einen Besuch abstatten und wie ich ihn kenne, wird er hoch erfreut sein." _

_Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und über alte Zeiten redend verließen beide den „tanzenden Irrwicht"._

_Die beiden beeilten sich zu Jake und Williams Männer Wohngemeinschaft zu kommen. Der Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass der Arzt, den die Frauen am liebsten verhauen würden, so wie Charlet, wenn sie wieder einmal Opfer von Wills nicht so ernst gemeinten Sticheleien wurde, nun Feierabend hatte und dann ganz sicher zu gegen war. Jedenfalls hoffte er das für Will. _

_„Will wir haben einen Gast!" rief er nach betreten des Hauses. Sam hob die Augenbraue. Die beiden brauchten eindeutig eine Frau im Haus. Das verriet ihr schon der Blick auf die Kommode am Eingang. Dort lagen Pistazienschalen. Skeptisch hob die junge Frau eine Augenbraue. Was war das denn für ein komischer Kauz._

_„Ich bin beschäftigt mit einer hochwichtigen Studie!" rief William, welcher gerade wieder dabei war fröhlich Pistazien zu essen. „Was studierst du denn?" fragte Jake ohne das Zimmer zu betreten. „Oh … ähm.. meine Wand!" rief er zu seinem Bruder. Dann ärgerte er sich jedoch gleich über diese Antwort. Was besseres war ihm wirklich nicht eingefallen. „Und... wie ist die Wand?" erkundigte sich sein Bruder schmunzelnd. „Weiß", antwortete William, welcher sich gleich wieder eine Pistazie in den Mund schob. William hörte eindeutig, dass natürlich jemand anderes im Haus war und das die beiden immer näher kamen, schnell machte er die Tüte irgendwie zu und warf sie über seine Schulter in die nächst beste Ecke, gerade in dem Moment als die Tüte geräuschvoll in der Ecke landete, betraten die beiden das Wohnzimmer und fanden, den ziemlich unschuldig drein blickenden William vor, welcher versuchte möglichst elegant auf dem Sofa zu sitzen. Neben ihm lag Smirnoff und sah gelangweilt in die Welt hinaus. _

_„Wow William, du hast eine echt einschläfernde Wirkung auf Frauen, dass muss ich dir lassen." Dafür erntete er gleich einen Todesblick seines Bruders. _

_Sam musste sich nun doch etwas zusammen reissen, nicht gleich zu kichern. Ja die beiden gaben schon ein komisches Geschwistergespann ab._

_„Nun bevor du mich mit deinem Gesichtsausdruck umbringst William. Das hier ist Sam, ich hab sie dir ja schon angekündigt", deutete Jake an und nun war es an William sich zusammen reissen, wenn ich auch aus anderen Gründen._

_„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass mir keine Frau ins Haus kommt", meckerte er gleich, jedoch ließ sich Sam nicht davon beeindrucken und genau das merkte William. „Ach William nun sei doch nicht so, sie kann wirklich gut kochen." Und jetzt beobachtete Jake seinen Bruder genau, der die Augenbraue hob und sofort aufsprang. „Gut, dann darf sie hier gerne anfangen!" Sam musterte William skeptisch, der sollte mal bloß nicht denken, dass sie extra für ihn ein 5 Sterne Menü zauberte. Eins war sicher, der gute William würde bei ihr so schnell nichts mehr zu lachen haben. _

_'Pah. Keine Frau im Haus, wenn der erst einmal meine berühmten Spezialkreationen probiert hat, dann wird er mich nicht mehr gehen lassen wollen. Männer!' _

_Nachdem die drei einen kleinen Vertrag ausgehandelt hatten, hieß es für die beiden Männer endlich etwas Ordnung zu schaffen. Schließlich sollte sich Sam hier ja wohl fühlen. _

_„Ach nein lass mal", murmelte Will, als Jake im andeutete den Tisch an einen anderen Ort zu verfrachten. „Ich sehe schon Will, in deinem Alter sollte man nicht mehr so schwer heben", nuschelte schmunzelnd. „Soll das etwa heißen, ich sei alt?" fragte er spitz. „Ach nein... nicht wirklich..." gluckste Jake und beobachtete seinen fluchenden Bruder, welcher nun doch den Tisch aus dem Zimmer beförderte. _

_'Manchmal ist er einfach zu einfach auszutricksen', dachte er grinsend. Aber das mochte er ja an seinem Bruder. _

_Während im Dorf alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging und William von Sam ordentlich herum gescheucht wurde, spielte sich in der Berghütte das tägliche Spiel ab. Snape stand auf, bereitete das Essen für den Tag vor und zog sich dementsprechend in sein Zimmer zurück. So musste sich Hermine das Essen nur erwärmen. Ihr schmeckte das was Snape ihr vorsetzte eigentlich nicht wirklich, aber um ihren knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen reichte es durchaus aus. _

_Um nicht ganz untätig den ganzen Tag im Zimmer herum zu sitzen beschäftigte sich Hermine mit dem Hausputz. So lief sie zwar Gefahr „Mr. Sieben Tage Regenwetter Visage" über den Weg zu laufen, aber etwas Ordnung musste doch auch sein. Das Einzige was Hermine wirklich zu bedauern schien, war das es hier einfach kaum Bücher gab. Der Drang etwas zu lesen wuchs immer mehr, aber die Bücher, welche schon hier gewesen waren, hatte Hermine schon gelesen. Normalerweise hätte sie sich mit Zauberei ein paar neue Bücher beschafft, doch Snape hatte immer noch ihren Zauberstab und das machte die Sache eben noch um einiges schwieriger. _

_Aber sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, dass brachte auch nichts, Ablenken war die Devise._

_Während Hermine wieder einmal dem Hausputz nachging, schlurfte Snape mit seinem äußerst begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck wieder in sein Zimmer zurück. Diesmal war es Snape, der eher in sich gekehrt war. Diese ganze Gefühlssache ließ den Schwarzhaarigen nicht los und es raubte ihm wieder den Schlaf. Er wusste selber, dass es nicht gerade gesund war. Aber Severus fand keinen wirklichen Lösungsweg, wie er am besten wieder aus dieser Sache heraus kommen könnte, und möglichst nicht zu sterben. Wobei das der einfache Weg wäre. Aber wofür hatte Snape die letzten Jahre sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Um jetzt einfach zu sterben? Irgendwie passte das auch nicht so ganz zusammen. Diese ganze Situation zermürbte ihn, Hermine vor Bellatrix zu beschützen. Er hatte allen Grund dies zu tun, denn Snape wusste wie Bellatrix mit Geiseln umging. Und seit der Sache mit dem unverzeihlichen Fluch, wollte er genau dies vermeiden. Irgendwie würde Severus dafür sorgen müssen, dass Hermine nicht in Bellatrix Nähe kommen durfte. _

_Vielleicht war dieser Gedanke auch noch ein Fünkchen seines guten Gewissens, aber Lily hätte auch nicht anders gehandelt und es gab auch ein Beispiel dafür: Harry. Er wusste selbst wie grausam so eine Folterung sein konnte, Severus war auch kein unbeschriebenes Blatt und Bellatrix hatte keine gutmütigen Gefühle mehr. Severus verbat sich diese zwar, jedoch weigerte sich sein gutes Gewissen, welches noch kleine leise Töne von sich gab, Hermine an Bellatrix auszuliefern. Es würde den Tod ihrer reinen Seele bedeuten. Seine eigene Seele hatte er schon vor Jahren an den personifizierten Teufel verkauft und dafür schmerzlich bezahlen müssen, mit dem Verlust seiner großen Liebe. Auch wenn sein Herz aus Stein war, seine Seele voller Schmerz und Trauer... selbst er hatte durch Dumbledore erkannt, dass es einen Sinn im Leben gab, auch wenn es die Aufgabe war, Harry zu schützen. Von hier aus war er machtlos und irgendwie betete Snape, dass Harry nichts passieren würde. Vielleicht schaffte er es so an Harry heran zu kommen, indem er Lilys Sohn zwang, seine beste Freundin zu retten und ihm in die Arme zu laufen. Auch wenn es gleichzeitig hieß, Hermine vor den Todessern zu schützen, er würde dies auf sich nehmen müssen. _

_In seine Gedanken versunken legte er seine kalte Hand auf die Brust unter der sein 'Motor' arbeitete. Jeden einzelnen Schlag konnte Severus spüren, doch Kraft aus diesen 'motorischen' Schlägen konnte er nicht schöpfen. _

_Viel mehr die Verzweiflung zwang ihn zu einer anderen Tat. Den Tränen endlich freien Lauf zu lassen. Sehr langsam schlichen sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln des Schwarzhaarigen. Er war nicht nur stark, Severus konnte nicht immer stark sein für andere. Selbst er war in sich ein schwacher Mensch, der sich nach der Liebe sehnte, sich aber dem Licht der Liebe verweigerte und an Lily festhielt. Nichts konnte sie ihm zurück bringen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore hätte etwas daran ändern können. _

_Ein Zittern durchfuhr den schmächtigen Körper des Tränkemeisters. Wenn er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, dann nur wenn Severus sich wirklich sicher war, dass es absolut keiner merken würde. _

_Irgendwann... irgendwann als für diesen Moment alle Tränen geweint waren und Severus den Druck __in sich etwas gelöst hatte, schlief er erschöpft von seinem Gefühlsausbruch ein. _

_Auch in dieser Nacht suchten Snape die schlimmsten Albträume heim, quälten in und ließen ihn schreien. _

_Manchmal wünschte Severus sich, einfach mal wieder eine Nacht ohne diese Träume. Nicht einmal ein Trank half gegen diese grausamen Erinnerungen, die ihn jede Nacht heimsuchten. Snape hatte einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf in den letzten Jahren entwickelt, was dazu führte, dass sein Bett entsprechend verwüstet am nächsten Morgen aussah. _

_Dies entging auch Hermine nicht, welche am Morgen an seinem Zimmer vorbeigelaufen war, als er im Bad verschwand. Sie konnte sich schon zusammenreimen, dass dies mit seiner Gemütslage zusammenhing. Aber ändern konnte Hermine daran ja auch nichts und das wusste sie auch. Auch ihr wurde klar, dass die ganze Situation ihren Professor wohl auch nicht ganz kalt ließ. _

_Aber der machte das wohl mit sich allein aus und wollte sie nicht an seinen Problemen teilhaben lassen, aber ehrlich gesagt interessierte Hermine das auch recht wenig. Was sollte sie denn schon an seiner Trauer ändern. Und irgendwie kam auch in ihr etwas Wut auf. _

_Wut und Unwissenheit. Sie war in seinen Klauen und sah keinen Weg hinaus. Mit diesem Gedanken erstarkte der Wille wieder aus diesem Gefängnis heraus zu kommen. Aber hatte ihre Ruhe nicht dazu geführt, dass Snape endlich mit ihr das Haus verlassen hatte? Auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Ausflug gewesen war? Doch plötzlich hörte Hermine ein sehr lautes Klopfen und Bellatrix' schrille Stimme. Augenblicklich gefror Hermine das Blut in den Adern. Sekundenbruchteile später hörte sie wie Snape das Wasser abstellte und die Tür des Badezimmers aufschloss. _

_Wie von der Tarantel gestochen eilte er hinab und entdeckte Hermine neben der Treppe. _

_„Was stehen Sie da noch herum Granger?" fragte er atemlos und gehetzt. „Was?" erwiderte sie hauchend. Snape deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf das andere Bad hinter der Treppe. „Sofort da rein und keinen Ton Granger!" zischte er ihr flüsternd zu. Hermine tat sofort was er von ihr verlangte. Alles war besser als Bellatrix zu begegnen. Auch wenn ihr Snapes Anblick für einen Moment die Sprache geraubt hatte. Es war Hermine doch lieber, wenn er möglichst nicht mehr zeigte, als sie vertrug. 'Eindeutig zu viel Information!' _

_Nachdem Hermine die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kauerte sie sich so gut es ging, in die hinterste Ecke des Bades. Sie hörte wie Snape langsam die Tür öffnete und über Bellatrix' Besuch alles andere als begeistert war. Denn Hermine hörte sein genervtes Fluchen. _

_„Wo ist deine kleine Geisel Severus?" fragte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Unterton in ihrer Stimme. _

_„Bellatrix, du bekommst Granger nicht", erwiderte Snape noch beherrscht ruhig. Bella lachte amüsiert über Severus' Reaktion. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape eher gegen Voldemort als mit ihm arbeitete. Normalerweise hätte er Hermine – egal ob er Potter hatte oder nicht – schon längst an den dunklen Lord ausgeliefert. „Und warum nicht Snape? Und komm mir nicht schon wieder mit der Ausrede, dass du sie als Druckmittel für Potter brauchst. Das glaube ich dir nämlich nicht mehr... vielleicht kannst du es dem dunklen Lord verkaufen, aber nicht mir." Der Schwarzhaarige atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. „Nun Bellatrix, wieso sollte ich dich die ganzen Lorbeeren einheimsen lassen, ich habe eben meine Gründe weshalb ich Granger hier behalte und DIE muss ich dir nicht einmal offenbaren", antwortete Snape kühl. „Man könnte meinen, du stellst dich zwischen den dunklen Lord und Potters Freundin. Was bezweckst du damit?" _

_Zwar hatte Bellatrix Recht mit dem was sie vermutete, aber das würde er ihr nicht unter die Nase reiben. _

_„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich stelle mich zwischen dich und Granger, ist es denn so anregend für dich kleine Gryffindors zu foltern, dass du es nicht mit so einem gestandenen Mann wie mir auf nehmen kannst. Wir wissen doch beide, dass du es nicht wagst dich mit mir zu messen, denn ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen Bella … und wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich habe keinerlei Interesse an dir – du kannst dir also deine schwachsinnigen Avancen __sparen." Bellatrix lachte amüsiert auf. „Snape – du bist genauso ein Mann wie die anderen auch, erzähl mir nicht, dass du kein Interesse an so einer Frau wie mir hast." _

_Manchmal hatte Snape das Gefühl, Bellatrix überschätze sich selber. „Zu aller erst, habe ich es bei weitem nicht so nötig, wie du es vermutest Bellatrix, zweitens du widerst mich an. Und ich rede nicht von deiner äußeren Erscheinung. Und mal unter uns beiden... du wirst mich nie so weit bekommen, dass ich das Bedürfnis habe über dich herzufallen." Bellatrix wirkte nicht nur angefressen über Snapes deutlichen Korb, sie war es auch. _

_Hermine hatte angestrengt zugehört, einiges hatte die Gryffindor doch nicht verstanden. Doch Bellatrix schien Interesse an Snape zu haben. Zwar nicht an einer ernsthaften Beziehung mit Snape, jedoch wohl an den fleischlichen Gelüsten. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, es gab einfach Dinge... die wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen und das gehörte definitiv dazu. Doch dann hörte Hermine wie Bellatrix wieder die Stimme erhob, weswegen sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen richtete._

_„Snape..." Bellatrix näherte sich dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer, worauf der sich gleich etwas anspannte und eine leichte Abwehrhaltung einlegte. Sie legte ihre Hände zielstrebig auf sein geöffnetes weißes Hemd. Die Hexe war drauf und dran es ihm vom Leib zu reissen. „Es wäre doch sicher eine gute Idee, wenn ich einige Tage bei euch einziehe … nur um wirklich sicher zu gehen... dass du Granger so richtig übel behandelst, so wie du es dem dunklen Lord verkaufen möchtest." Kalt und ablehnend fixierten Snapes Augen die Todesserin. „Schlag dir das mal schnell aus deinem hohlen Köpfchen Bellatrix. Diese Sache werde ich alleine durchziehen, ganz ohne dich. Ich brauche keine Gespielin, die alles tun würde um den dunklen Lord zu gefallen. Und glaube nicht, dass du meinen Willen brechen kannst. Unterschätze Severus Snape nicht", zischte Snape ihr kalt zu. Seine dunklen Augen fackelten drohend auf, zwar hielt das Bellatrix weites gehend etwas klein, aber so leicht war sie dann auch wieder nicht ab zu schütteln. _

_Sie war eine der treuesten Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords, jedoch wusste Snape auch von ihrer Besessenheit was das anging. Aber darauf würde er Bellatrix nicht ansprechen. „Du könntest dich in meinem Schoß vergessen Snape, ist das kein verlockendes Angebot für dich?" fragte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Etwas angewidert verzog Snape sein Gesicht. Es war nicht einmal Bellatrix äußeres, was ihn so erschaudern ließ. Sondern ihr Charakter. Nicht das er ein Engel war oder gar ein Mann ohne Fehler, aber ihr Charakter war von Grund auf böse und berechnend. „Du bist einfach nur abstoßend Bella", fauchte er verächtlich. _

_„Und du Snape... weißt nicht was du willst. Hör doch tief in dich hinein, du willst dich in mir vergessen... du warst schon immer ein Gott darin, dich aus solchen Sachen heraus zu reden..."_

_Etwas irritiert über diesen komischen Wandel von Bellatrix' Äußerungen sah Hermine auf die Tür. _

_Bellas Verhalten machte ihr auf eine Art und Weise wirklich Angst. Einerseits war sie Snape dankbar, dass er Bellatrix von ihr fern hielt, jedoch war die junge Gryffindor sich nicht wirklich klar, was Snapes Absichten waren. Sie erkannte schon an seiner Stimme, dass dieser sich wohl vehement zu weigern schien, mit Bella ihren gewollten Akt zu vollziehen und der Todesserin das zu geben was sie wollte. Nicht nur den Akt... sondern auch sie. _

_Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, sie wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn Bellatrix über Snape herfiel oder gar von ihr entdeckt werden. Innerlich begann sie zu beten, dass Snape einmal ein gutes Gewissen hatte und sie vor dieser Geisteskranken schützte. _

_„Lass es Bellatrix, sonst..." fauchte Snape in einer eisigen Stimme, welche wohl Wasser sofort zu Eis erstarren lassen hätte. So kalt wie Snapes Stimme, war nun ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Sonst was?" _

_tbc._


	5. Chapter 5

_Snape fixierte Bellas Augen. „Wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren zu sein Bella..." knurrte Severus. Bella lachte nur kalt._

_„Oh Snape, ich habe keine Angst..." Mit geschmeidigen Schritten näherte sich Bella dem schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Vor einem halbblütigen, feigen Bastard wie dir", säuselte Bella ihm ins Ohr. Sie hatte allerdings nicht gemerkt, wie fest Snapes Griff während dieser Worte um den Zauberstab wurde. In den nächsten Sekunden, nahm Bella nur noch Snapes gefauchtes „Crucio" wahr. Mit einem lauten Schrei fiel Bella auf den staubigen Holzboden und stieß dabei immer wieder bitterliche Schreie vor höllischem Schmerz aus. _

_„Nenne mich nie wieder feige!" fauchte Snape aggressiv. _

_Während Bella vor Schmerz schrie, presste Hermine panisch die Hände auf ihre Ohren, um nicht mit anzuhören, wie die Todesserin unter der Folterung von Snape litt. Wieder einmal wurde der Gryffindor hörbar bewusst, wie gefährlich Snape sein konnte, aber nachdem was sie mit angehört hatte, konnte sie Snapes Wut verstehen. Ihr entging es ja nicht anders. Zu oft hatte sie sich schon „Schlammblut" anhören müssen. Aber hatte er es gleich dazu bringen müssen? Verzweifelt und in Tränen aufgelöst, musste Hermine Bellas Schreie tief in ihr Bewusstsein eindringen lassen, es war einfach zu laut und sie konnte es nicht überhören. 'Hör doch auf Snape... hör doch endlich auf!' flehte Hermine in Gedanken. Die Tränen brannten heiß auf ihren Wangen. _

_Nach unzählig langen Minuten löste Snape endlich den Fluch von Bella und musterte sie dementsprechend abfällig. „Treib es nicht zu weit Bellatrix, ich denke du hast nun gespürt, dass du dich nicht mit mir anlegen solltest." Seine Stimme durchdrang die gespenstische Stille nach seiner Folterung, worauf Bella scharf die Luft einsog. Sie hatte für einen Moment wieder tief durchatmen können. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie diesen Fluch über sich ergehen lassen hatte, aber Snape war nicht zu unterschätzen. _

_„Das nächste Mal lasse ich dich so lange leiden, dass du mich anflehst ..." Severus ließ den Satz offen stehen und signalisierte Bella, dass sie das Weite suchen sollte. Schwer atmend zwang Bella sich auf die Beine, warf Snape noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und stolperte nach draußen, wo sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand._

_Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer war sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass er Bellatrix losgeworden war, denn jetzt konnte er auch einmal kurz durchatmen. Normalerweise hätte Severus keinen der unverzeihlichen Flüche angewendet, aber Bellatrix hatte ihn derart in seinem Stolz verletzt, dass es an diesem Punkt für Severus keinen Schritt zurück gab. _

_Eigentlich genoß Snape für einen Moment die Stille, doch dann drang ihm Hermines leises Schluchzen in die Ohren. _

_Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Hermine Bellatrix Folterung mitbekommen haben musste. _

_Snape hatte nun zwei Möglichkeiten: Hermine allein lassen oder ihr etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken, obwohl es ihm nicht behagte. Snape entschied sich für das Zweite. _

_„Miss Granger", sagte Severus leise, während er die Tür langsam öffnete. Ihm sahen zwei verängstige Augen, die nach Hilfe flehten. „Sie ist weg Miss Granger", versuchte er es etwas behutsamer als sonst, während er langsam auf die Knie ging. Snape wusste nicht was er nun sagen sollte, um Hermine nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen. „Warum haben Sie das getan, Professor?" fragte sie vorsichtig._

_Das war eine gute Frage, was sollte Severus jetzt darauf antworten. „Sie kennen Bellatrix Miss Granger. Das war der einzige Ausweg, um dieser Irren einen Denkzettel zu verpassen und..." Severus ließ den Satz offen stehen, allerdings … „Und was?" fragte Hermine, doch ein kleines bisschen neugierig nach. „Es hält sie mir eine Weile vom Leib Granger... Eine komplizierte Frau im Haus reicht mir zur Zeit völlig aus." Nun musste Hermine sogar etwas lächeln. Aber so kompliziert __war sie dann doch wieder nicht. _

_Schweigend musterten sie sich gegenseitig. Snape wurde diese Stille nun doch etwas zu viel, weswegen er sich erhob und krampfhaft überlegte. _

_Jedoch fiel ihm nichts geeignetes ein, was er nun mit Granger bereden sollte. _

_Während die beiden wieder in die Stube gingen, fiel Severus Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Flasche Schnaps. _

_Für Severus war es klar, dass er sich einen Schluck genehmigte, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermine ihn beobachtete. „Ist irgendetwas Granger?" fragte Snape skeptisch, nachdem er sich etwas von dem Schnaps genehmigt hatte. „Könnte ich bitte auch einen haben?" entgegnete Hermine mit fester Stimme. Für einen Moment lang glaubte Snape sich verhört zu haben und sah sie deshalb ungläubig an. Eigentlich hätte er Hermine nicht wirklich den Konsum von so hartem Alkohol zugetraut, aber es musste wohl an der Situation liegen. Außerdem hatte ihr sowieso die Pflicht ihr Alkohol zu verweigern, aber wer sollte ihn schon dafür bestrafen, aber auf der anderen Seite wusste Severus auch nicht, wie viel und ob sie überhaupt etwas vertrug. Doch dann siegte der Teufel über sein gutes Gewissen. Er gab Hermine auch etwas von dem Schnaps. Während Hermine das Glas an ihre Lippen setzte, fragte Severus sich doch, ob er das nicht bereuen würde._

_Ein leises Raunen, durchdrang die Stille der Nacht. Das Rascheln der Kleidung war nicht zu überhören. _

_Leidenschaftlich trafen die Lippen der beiden Zauberer immer und immer wieder aufeinander. _

_Die braunhaarige junge Frau vergrub ihre Finger in der Kleidung des schwarzhaarigen, etwas größeren Mannes. Sie schienen die Welt um sich herum völlig vergessen zu haben. So sehr waren sie ineinander verwoben. Fast gleichzeitig ließen sie für einen Moment voneinander ab und öffneten die Augen. Die braunen Augen der jungen Frau fixierten die dunklen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. _

_Die Sterne spiegelten sich in den Augen der beiden Zauberer. Die Braunhaarige streckte sich dem Mann entgegen und legte ihre Lippen erneut an die seinen. Nur zu gern öffnete der Zauberer seine Lippen, um voll auf den Kuss einzugehen. Die junge Dame machte ein erfreutes Geräusch, als der Mann sie während des Kusses in seine Arme zog._

_Es schien den beiden zu gefallen, nichts schien sie von ihrem Tun abzuhalten... wirklich nichts? _

_„HERMINE!" entfuhr es dem rothaarigen jungen Mann sichtlich entsetzt! Ron hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Das konnte doch nicht sein... Hermine hatte mit Severus Snape herum geknutscht. Ron war sichtlich entsetzt über diesen Traum. 'Oh Gott hoffentlich war das nur ein Traum!' flehte Ron in Gedanken. _

_Während Ron panisch mit seinen Gedanken und dem Traum beschäftigt war, betrat Harry verschlafen das Zimmer. „Ist irgendwas Ron? Wieso hast du nach Hermine geschrien?" Der Rotschopf sah beinahe panisch zu seinem besten Freund. „Snape und Hermine", keuchte er atemlos und erntete von Harry erst einmal nur einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ist mit den beiden?" fragte er skeptisch. „Die haben... sie haben..." stotterte Ron. Harry wollte wirklich wissen, was auf einmal mit Ron los war, weswegen er sich erst einmal zu ihm setzte und seinen besten Freund ansah. „Also was haben sie getan? Was sollte Hermine denn mit Snape tun, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie ihn gerne erwürgen würde." Ron stieß ein genervtes Schnauben aus. „Wenn es nur das wäre Harry, ich habe geträumt, dass Hermine sich an Snapes Hals wirft und mit ihm herum … herumknutscht", nuschelte Ron grummelnd. Aus seiner Stimme war deutliche Eifersucht zu hören. Zuerst entglitten Harry die Gesichtszüge, denn er wunderte sich über die seltsamen Träume seines besten Freundes, Hermine würde doch nie im Leben mit diesem Griesgram so etwas tun. Außerdem war Snape ihr Lehrer und der Mörder von Dumbledore. „Ron, ganz ruhig, es ist nicht __weiter schlimm, du weißt doch das Hermine so etwas nicht tun würde, also beruhige dich jetzt erst einmal und versuch wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, wir werden Hermine sicher bald finden und Snape ausliefern", versuchte Harry seinen Freund und allem voran sich selbst zu beruhigen._

_Auch wenn Ron es eigentlich nicht hören wollte, Harry hatte Recht. 'Es war nur ein Traum – nichts weiter... jetzt sollte ich wieder schlafen.' _

_Ronald wünschte seinem besten Freund noch eine erholsame Nacht und schloss die Augen. Irgendwie würde alles wieder gut werden. Irgendwann..._

_„Ich hab es so nötig", seufzte Charlet und ließ sich zurückfallen. William hob die Augenbraue. Was hatte Charlet denn auf einmal so nötig, hoffentlich nicht das, woran er gerade dachte. _

_„Und ich brauch es SOFORT!" fügte sie hinzu, worauf William in seinem Büro immer verstörter drein blickte._

_„Aber ob er da mitspielt Charlet", erwiderte Johnny grinsend. William war neugierig geworden und hatte sich an die Tür geschlichen, um auch ganz genug zu hören, über was die beiden da redeten. _

_„Ich hoffe es für ihn", antwortete Johnnys beste Freundin. _

_Bevor Johnny seine Stimme erheben konnte, stand William schon bei den beiden Freunden. „Ah gut Chef Sie zu sehen", grinste Charlet ziemlich erfreut. Dieser sah nur ziemlich verstört zu seiner Sprechstundenhilfe. „Was haben Sie nötig und brauchen Sie sofort, Charlet?" fragte er skeptisch. „Urlaub?" antwortete sie grinsend. Nun entglitten dem Arzt alle Gesichtszüge. „Oder was dachten Sie denn?" William hüstelte. „Nichts nichts... ich dachte nur mal wieder an... äh meinen Urlaub", antwortete er schnell, aber den beiden entging es natürlich nicht, dass William ein kleines bisschen verstört war. „Also darf ich Urlaub haben, Dr. Hopkins?" fragte sie lächelnd und legte dabei einen Dackelblick auf. William verzog sein Gesicht und nickte dann. „Ja schreiben Sie mir auf wann Sie Urlaub möchten, und dann ist das in Ordnung", nuschelte William während er langsam in sein Büro zurückging._

_Johnny und Charlet sahen ihrem Chef nach und lachten erst los, als dieser die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. _

_Während die sich die beiden Sprechstundenhilfen über ihren Chef amüsierten, war jemand ganz anderem nicht zu Lachen zu Mute. _

_Bellatrix hatte sich in ein schäbiges Hotelzimmer in einer Einöde zurück gezogen. Snapes 'Angriff' hatte selbst bei der sonst so stark wirkenden Bella Spuren hinterlassen. Ihre Knochen taten immer noch weh. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie diesen Fluch über sich ergehen hatte lassen müssen, aber Snape hatte sie derart hart bestraft, dass sogar Bella sichtlich entsetzt über dessen Kraft war. Sie mutmaßte über Severus Kraft, wohl möglich hatten seine starken Gefühle den Zauber verstärkt. Immerhin schien Snape eine große Abneigung gegen sie zu haben. Jedoch dachte Bella nicht daran, ihren Plan aufzugeben. Immerhin wollte sie an dieses Gryffindorschlammblut. Vielleicht musste Bella einen Moment abpassen, in dem Severus sich nicht in der Hütte aufhielt, aber der Schwarzhaarige schien ziemlich genau darauf zu achten, dass niemand außer ihm zu Hermine vordrang. Sie kannte seinen Grund nicht, und eigentlich wollte sie den Grund für sein Verhalten auch nicht wissen. Jedoch hinderte er Bellatrix somit daran, Hermine in die Finger zu bekommen und ihr zu zeigen, was Schlammblüter verdient hatten._

_Leise stöhnte Bella auf. Es tat einfach weh. Zu den Schmerzen gesellte sich auch etwas Frust, denn Snape hatte sie erneut abblitzen lassen. Der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister war nicht direkt ihr Traummann, er war es gar nicht, allerdings fraßen ihr sonst die Männer bei diesen Avancen regelrecht aus der Hand, nicht so aber Severus Snape. Dieser ließ die Versuche ihn um den Finger __zu wickeln einfach an sich abblitzen, er verweigerte es ihr sogar. Irgend etwas in ihr sagte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter an Snape zu arbeiten, da dieser sowieso nicht nachgeben würde. _

_Irgendwann übermannte die frustrierte Todesserin aber der Schlaf, weswegen sie keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr daran verschwendete. _

_„Ist Angelina heute wieder im tanzenden Irrwicht?" fragte Charlet während sie sich die Jacke anzog. Endlich hatten Johnny und sie ihren verdienten Feierabend und wollten noch in den tanzenden Irrwicht auf ein Feierabendbutterbier gehen. „Ja ist sie", kommentierte Johnny den Verbleib seiner Freundin. _

_„Dann los Johnny, wir wollen sie doch nicht zu lange warten lassen", antwortete Charlet grinsend, doch das Grinsen verging ihr gleich wieder. 'Wehe der möchte, dass wir Überstunden machen', dachte sie bei Williams Grinsen, als dieser den Raum betreten hatte. „Ist noch irgendetwas Dr. Hopkins?" erkundigte sich Johnny, als er seinen Chef entdeckt hatte. „Och ich habe mir gedacht, da wir jetzt alle Feierabend haben und unsere gute Charlet Urlaub haben wird, dass ich Sie beide zum Essen einlade." Zuerst weiteten sich die Augen bei den beiden Sprechstundenhilfen, sie glaubten sich verhört zu haben. William lud sie doch sonst nie zum Essen oder irgendwelchen privaten Aktivitäten ein. _

_„Ist das ihr Ernst Dr. Hopkins?" fragte Johnny mit einem sehr skeptischen Unterton in seiner Stimme, so recht schien er das seinem Chef nicht so glauben zu wollen. Charlet verkniff sich einen weiteren Kommentar, denn auch sie irritierte das Verhalten ihres Chef etwas. _

_„Ich meine das durchaus ernst, also kommen Sie, wir wollen hier ja nicht übernachten", grinste William und scheuchte seine Sprechstundenhilfen nach draußen, um die Praxis abzuschließen._

_Schon ein wenig später betraten sie den 'tanzenden Irrwicht', in dem schon Johnnys Freundin Angelina auf ihren Freund wartete. _

_Ein Lächeln breitete sich in beiden Gesichtern aus. Da beide sich erst einmal ausgiebig begrüßten standen William und Charlet etwas skeptisch nebeneinander. „Wollen wir uns erst einmal setzen?" fragte William zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. Eigentlich hatte Charlet keine Lust sich mit ihrem Chef alleine an den Tisch zu setzen, aber es brachte ja nichts, sich deshalb nun aufzuregen, außerdem beobachtete sie Robin schon eine ganze Weile. _

_„Ja setzen wir uns", entgegnete Charlet und trat den Weg zu einem der Tische an, an dem sie sich niederließen. _

_Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange und William hatte die Speisekarte in der Hand. Charlet hatte nicht einmal die Chance überhaupt hinein zu sehen. 'Das ist so typisch...' dachte sie verärgert und verschränkte die Arme. Robin bemerkte Charlets Gesichtsausdruck und ließ ihr ein paar Minuten später eine Speisekarte zukommen._

_„Danke Robin", seufzte Charlet und sah zu ihrer Freundin. „Ach kein Problem Charlie, ich kenne ja das Problem", grinste sie. Charlie rollte mit den Augen, konnte sich aber doch ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie einen Blick zu William warf. Dieser war ganz vertieft in die Speisekarte vor seinen Augen. Um ihn herum hätte sogar die Welt untergehen können, er hätte es nicht gemerkt. _

_„Monsieur Hopkins?" sprach Robin den hochgewachsenen Arzt mit leicht gespieltem, französischen Akzent an. „Ja?" fragte er hinter der Karte. „Was möchten Sie trinken?" William zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte seinen Blick nicht ab. „Das Übliche Robin, das übliche." Robin seufzte. Das Übliche war eine große Apfelsaftschorle. „Und du Charlie?" Charlet zuckte etwas unschlüssig mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme das Gleiche wie mein Chef Robin, mir ist heute nicht so nach Butterbier." Robin hob die Augenbrauen. Was war den Charlie für eine Laus über den Weg gelaufen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Freundin später darauf ansprechen? Ja das war wohl besser wenn sie allein waren. Denn manchmal konnte William sehr neugierig werden, auch Robin kannte Charlies neugierigen Chef. Dieser war der Meinung, nicht neugierig zu sein, sondern nur über alles __bestens informiert. _

_Träge öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Wie lange hatte sie eigentlich geschlafen? Das letzte woran sich die junge Gryffindor erinnern konnte, war der Schnaps – welchen sie zu sich genommen hatte. Instinktiv griff sie sich an den Kopf und stöhnte auf. Das waren eindeutig Kopfschmerzen. Eigentlich vertrug sie Alkohol doch, aber der Schnaps war wohl eine andere Liga, als das was sie sonst zu sich nahm. Erschöpft richtete Hermine sich auf, eigentlich hatte sie genug geschlafen um nicht erschöpft zu sein, aber das lag wohl am Alkohol. Schweigend musterte die Gryffindor ihre Umgebung, sie befand sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Aber wie war sie dort hin gekommen, denn eigentlich konnte Hermine sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Hatte Snape sie nach oben in das Zimmer gebracht? Eigentlich konnte sich Hermine das schlecht vorstellen, denn auch er hatte etwas von diesem Schnaps getrunken. Jedoch war der ein Mann und Hermine dachte sich ihren Teil dabei. Sie schätzte Severus Snape doch als sehr trinkfest ein. Hermine schob etwas schwerfällig ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stieß erneut ein Seufzen aus, als sie unter ihren Füßen den Holzboden spürte. _

_Aber eigentlich hatte der Schnaps nicht besonders geholfen. Immerhin war es Alkohol und der vertrieb nur für einen Moment lang die Sorgen und Probleme, aber eben nur für einen Moment und nicht dauerhaft._

_Deshalb traten die Erinnerungen an Bellas Folterung wieder in ihr Bewusstsein ein. Wieder und immer wieder konnte sie die Schreie der Hexe in ihren Ohren hören. Es war grausam gewesen, Snape war grausam. Hermine konnte so langsam aber sicher verstehen, wie Neville sich fühlen musste. Immerhin hatten seine Eltern unter eben diesem Fluch leiden müssen. _

_Ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht weiter daran denken. Doch Snapes Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. _

_„Granger", hörte sie ihn zunächst nur wage, aber Hermine hatte ihn gehört. _

_„Ja Professor Snape?" fragte sie leise, beinahe emotionslos. Das ließ ihn für einen Moment stutzen. „Ich denke... Sie sollten etwas gegen die Nebenwirkungen ihres Drinks etwas dämpfen", räusperte sich Severus und hielt ihr eine komische Flüssigkeit vor die Nase. „Was ist das?" fragte Hermine skeptisch und nahm das Gefäß entgegen. „Ein Zaubertrank", antwortete er leicht genervt. Also manchmal konnte diese Gryffindorgöre seltsame und überflüssige Fragen stellen._

_„Danke", fügte Hermine wieder sehr leise hinzu. Snape wunderte sich etwas über ihr Verhalten, aber irgendwie hielt ihn etwas davon ab, weiter darüber Fragen zu stellen. „Wollen Sie etwas essen?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ja." Severus verzog sein Gesicht. Was sollte er denn jetzt mit diesem 'Vielleicht ja' anfangen? Es war wohl besser, wenn er Hermine eine Weile in Ruhe ließ. Frauen hatten ja so komische Eigenarten. _

_Und das musste auch William feststellen. Denn sein Magen machte sich deutlich bemerkbar. Der hochgewachsene Arzt hatte großen Hunger und eben der musste so schnell wie möglich gestillt werden._

_„Saaaaaaaam?" rief er quer durch das Haus. _

_Sam, welche in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Sessel saß, sich einen Tee und leckere Kekse genehmigte rollte genervt mit den Augen. Immer wenn William Hunger hatte, machte er sich lautstark bemerkbar. Wie eine Katze, wobei seine Katze Smirnoff sehr pflegeleicht war, ganz anders als ihr Besitzer. Der brauchte seine Unterhaltung und vor allem einen vollen Kühlschrank, sowie einen reich gedeckten Tisch._

_Bevor er weiter nach Essen rief, erhob sich Sam und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Arbeitgeber. _

_Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und hob die Augenbraue. Das einzige was sie von William sah, war sein Rücken, der so langsam aber sicher im Kühlschrank verschwand. „Sie haben Hunger?" __fragte Sam skeptisch. William drehte sich langsam zu ihr herum, er hatte eine Banane in seinem Mund. _

_„Fa nafürlif!" antwortete er mit der halben Banane in seinem Mund. Sam versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber das Bild das er abgab, war in dem Moment wirklich zu komisch. „Sie sollten vielleicht erst einmal herunter schlucken, bevor Sie mit mir reden... William", schmunzelte sie. „Aber ich habe doch solchen Hunger", versuchte er es mit einem richtigen Dackelblick, nachdem er herunter geschluckt hatte._

_„Ja dann kochen Sie sich doch etwas", antwortete Sam einfach, ohne sich an den Herd zu bewegen. Immerhin war sie hier nicht die Köchin. „Sam, Sie können doch so gut kochen, machen Sie mir doch etwas leckeres. Bitte", flehte er mit seinem extrem schlimmen Dackelblick. Und genau dieser Blick prallte an Sam ab. Es brachte einfach nichts. Da konnte er noch so bettelnd aussehen, aber Sam sah es überhaupt nicht ein, dass sie hier einfach für ihn die Köchin spielte. Nicht das er sie nicht gut bezahlte, aber auch William konnte das Kochen lernen, wenn er denn wollte. Aber William redete sich diesbezüglich immer wieder heraus. _

_„Nein William, ich werde nicht für Sie kochen." William sah sie beinahe empört an, also das ging nun gar nicht. Immerhin war er hier der Dorfarzt und das war schon eine gewisse Stellung hier in diesem beschaulichen Dörfchen. „Das geht nicht..." antwortete er. „Doch das geht, allerdings unter einem Umstand werde ich für Sie kochen..." William musterte sie fragend. Die Fragezeichen befanden sich schon deutlich über seinem Kopf. „Unter welchem?" erkundigte er sich. „Nun ja, wir könnten gemeinsam etwas zubereiten, so können Sie auch etwas experimentieren, wäre das nicht was?" William wirkte sehr, sehr skeptisch. Er wusste nun wirklich nicht, was er davon halten sollte. _

_„Ach? Und wie soll das funktionieren?" erkundigte er sich immer noch sehr distanziert. Denn er wollte eigentlich keine Zeit verschwenden, und am Kochtopf herumstehen. Aber wie sollte William, denn sonst an etwas zu essen kommen? So würde sie ihm doch sicher nichts zu essen machen._

_„Na gut, dann kochen wir halt gemeinsam, sonst bekomme ich ja heute nichts mehr in meinen Magen, oder sehen Sie das anders Sam?" Diese grinste nur erfreut und klopfte ihrem deutlich größeren Chef auf die Schulter. _

_Und der schien endlich erleichtert zu sein, dass es bald etwas zu essen geben würde. So machten sich beide daran, etwas essbares auf den Tisch zu zaubern._

_Allerdings versuchte William so wenig wie möglich zu machen, denn kochen war Arbeit und auf Arbeit hatte er jetzt gerade nicht wirklich Lust. Es reichte schon, wenn er von Montag bis Freitag in der Praxis war, da wollte William nicht unbedingt noch am Wochenende arbeiten. Aber sie verlangte es grade zu von ihm, dass er mal etwas arbeitete. Und das noch dazu in der Küche. Er war ein Mann und sie war die Frau. William war der Meinung, dass hier eine klare Rollenverteilung herrschen musste. Und die sah vor, dass er nicht in der Küche zu stehen hatte und sein eigenes Essen machen musste._

_„Ich muss mal wohin..." versuchte er sich heraus zu reden. „Schon wieder... William, Sie denken doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich ihnen diese Ausrede glaube." Williams Augen weiteten sich, so einfach war seine Haushälterin auch nicht auszutricksen. Das erforderte wirklich geplante Maßnahmen. _

_„Nun … dann bleibe ich eben hier", murrte William genervt. „Richtig... und Sie schneiden jetzt erst einmal die Zwiebeln Monsieur Hopkins", grinste sie. „Falsch... ich setze mich in das Wohnzimmer und lege die Beine hoch, und warte darauf, dass Sie MEIN Essen machen", setzte er ihr gleich entgegen._

_Das nächste was William sah, war eine Gurke, die mit seiner Stirn Bekanntschaft machte. „Aua! Wofür das denn?" Als William keine Antwort bekam, kniff er kurz die Augen zusammen und musterte Sams Gesicht. 'Oh oh...' Die warf ihm ja einen richtigen Todesblick zu. _

_„Mr. Hopkins, kochen ist gar nicht so schwer, ihr Bruder hat ihnen sicher noch nicht gesagt, wie schnell es man sich mit mir verscherzen kann", drohte sie ihm. Das Gesicht was William machte, ließ Sam innerlich auflachen. Er sah ganz entsetzt drein und wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf __sagen sollte._

_„Es tut mir leid", erwiderte er darauf kleinlaut und malte mit seinem Finger imaginäre Kreise auf der Arbeitsplatte. „Können Sie mir verzeihen Sam?" bat er ganz kleinlich und mit einem unendlich traurigen Dackelblick. Sam verzog das Gesicht. Also diesen Dackelblick hatte er wirklich trainiert und beherrschte ihn wahrscheinlich im Schlaf. _

_„Ist ja schon wieder gut", seufzte sie und drückte ihm das Messer in die Hand. Natürlich hatte William klein bei gegeben und ließ sich jetzt sogar dazu bringen, mit seiner Haushälterin Sam zu kochen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so üble Beschäftigung. _

_Das Gleiche dachte sich auch Severus Snape, welcher das Mittagessen in der Berghütte zubereitete. _

_Hermine saß zur gleichen Zeit vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. Wie immer hatte sie nicht wirklich großen Hunger, aber er sollte ruhig mal kochen. So konnte Hermine wenigstens versuchen, die ganzen Erlebnisse des gestrigen Abends zu verarbeiten. Snape hatte es anscheinend schon gemerkt, dass etwas nicht so ganz stimmen konnte. Sein Angriff auf Bella war einfach derart kaltblütig, Hermine fand keine Worte dafür... es machte die Gryffindor schier sprachlos. Wie konnte man nur so etwas tun? Sie fand keine Erklärung dafür. Natürlich wusste Hermine, dass Snape verdammt gereizt gewesen war, bis er zu diese Tat beging._

_Ihre Augen wanderten und blieben am Rücken von Severus Snape hängen. Er hatte auch schon bei ihr einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche angewendet. Warum wunderte sie es dann nicht, dass er bei Bella keine Skrupel gehabt und sie dementsprechend angegriffen hatte. Angespannt fuhr sie sich durch die Locken und wandte den Blick ab. _

_„Granger... das Essen ist fertig", knurrte Snape und verfrachtete eine Portion auf den Teller. Hermine rollte sogleich mit den Augen. Nein freundlicher ging es wohl nicht. Aber weswegen sollte sie sich deswegen jetzt aufregen. Es sollte nur satt machen und Hermine sah es als notwendiges Übel an, dass es etwas zu essen gab. Es musste ihr nicht einmal schmecken, die warme Speise füllte wenigstens ihren hungrigen Magen. Auch wenn Hermine sich einredete, dass sie keinen Hunger hatte. Außerdem aß sie lieber etwas, anstatt wieder mit Snape zu diesem Arzt zu müssen und dort Snape auch noch in Schutz zu nehmen. Ausgerechnet jetzt würde sie das sehr ungern tun. Nichts gegen den Arzt, aber der war einfach zu neugierig. _

_Schwerfällig erhob Hermine sich und setzte sich zu Snape, welcher auch inzwischen mit seinem Teller am Tisch Platz genommen hatte. _

_Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeugte nicht sonderlich von Begeisterung und das fiel auch Snape auf. „Sie erwarten jetzt aber kein 5 Sterne Menü von mir Miss Granger", murrte er ungehalten. Was erwartete diese Gryffindorgöre eigentlich von ihm, ein großes Menü eines Meisterkochs oder was? _

_„Nein Professor Snape, ich erwarte kein 5 Sterne Menü, ein 3 Sterne Menü hätte mir durchaus schon gereicht", antwortete sie mit leichter Ironie in der Stimme. Sie wollte Snape nicht zu sehr reizen, weswegen Hermine etwas vorsichtiger mit ihren Worten umging, nicht das er die Nerven verlor und genau wie bei Bella handelte. _

_Und genau das schwebte Snape ... überhaupt nicht vor. Hermine Granger war nicht Bellatrix __Lestrange. Zwar war Hermine nicht wirklich unschuldig, sie reizte ihn genauso und brachte ihn mit ihrem Verhalten auf die Palme. Bellatrix hatte es nicht anders verdient. Der einzige Haken an der Sache war, dass Hermine diese Folterung mit bekommen hatte. Snape wusste das, aber er wagte es nicht aus zu sprechen. Was sollte er auch großartig zu Hermine sagen? Das es ihm leid tat, was er mit Bella getan hatte? Das war nicht so, es war ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er so handelte. Wäre sie das 'Opfer' gewesen, wäre eine Entschuldigung selbstverständlich, aber da dem ja nicht so war, würde er kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren. _


End file.
